


The Torn Page

by MossadHuntinDog



Series: Changing the Story- The Rewritten Series [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossadHuntinDog/pseuds/MossadHuntinDog
Summary: With her eighteenth birthday fast approaching, Raven struggles to find the perfect balance that will help her to gain control of her powers and keep her secret relationship, but then a shocking discovery is made before the fast approaching Legacy Day; one that will change the destinies of every student at Ever After High...
Relationships: Raven Queen/Original Male Character
Series: Changing the Story- The Rewritten Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329878
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Without a word, the young prince made his way to her, wrapping her in his arms. The flame extinguished itself before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, not that she noticed, sobs wracking her small frame. "Oh, Ravenna, I could never be upset with you. Not when you felt you had no choice."

"He didn't _say_ that he wouldn't turn us in to Headmaster Grimm, but also didn't say he would. He's a friend, Mika... at least, I hope he is. I couldn't bear it if something happened and one of us were forced to leave Ever After High. I might never see you again, and I just got you back." She pulled away, looking up at him. He pressed a kiss to her head, before meeting her gaze. "Mika, I love you. _I love you,_ and _I want to marry you, and I don't care what anyone says_ \- society, Daddy, Headmaster Grimm, I _don't care_ -"

"Shh, Raven, shh. You're getting yourself worked up when there's no need to." She took a deep breath, pulling away and taking a seat on the bench. The pendant around her wrist glowed softly, and after a moment, he took a seat beside her, taking her hand. Gently, he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder, the material of her blouse smooth against his lips. "We're okay for now. If something comes up, then we'll deal with it, but until then," He sighed, kissing her cheek. "Until then, we'll just enjoy being together again."

She nodded, meeting his gaze. Suddenly, Dexter knowing didn't seem like such a horrible thing, the possibility that Headmaster Grimm might discover them wasn't so scary, and the end of the year didn't seem so far away. She had Mika's heart and he had hers. They had promised to marry when the time was right, beneath the light of the moon, in a secret ceremony as sacred as any marriage, both unaware that the light of the moon had whisked their very vows away, laying them before the feet of the Goddess herself, who approved the match. In the eyes of the Goddess, they were husband and wife, bound together by the strongest magic of all-

Love.

"Oh, Mikalos... my love..." She reached up, catching his chin in her hand; their eyes locked, before he leaned down, brushing a soft kiss to her lips. They sat together for several minutes, before he finally pulled away, helping her to her feet.

He kissed her firmly on the mouth. "Go first. It will look less suspicious if we-"

"Leave the shed separately."

He nodded. "Though it would look less suspicious if neither of us were in the shed in the first place." She rolled her eyes, reaching up and tugging him towards her.

"Then perhaps I should just teleport us both-" She captured his lips in hers, concentrating all her energy on them and getting them out of the shed without being caught. Teleportation had never been her strongest power, but she was able to do it, if she really concentrated. When she next opened her eyes, she was standing in the clearing in the Enchanted Forest, still in his arms. _"It worked."_ She breathed.

"You must be getting better control over your powers, Nevermore." He whispered, squeezing her waist gently as she turned her gaze back to his.

"Or maybe you're helping me to focus better." She replied, rising onto her toes to kiss him again. After several minutes, he pulled away, resting his forehead to hers.

"I'm so proud of you, Nevermore. By November, you should have complete control of your powers-"

"If I'm lucky, Mika." She replied softly, as he kissed both her hands.

"You don't need luck, Raven." He pulled her close again. "You have a magic all your own that will help you." After several minutes, she pulled away, taking his hand and tugging him back towards the campus.

"I'm going home tomorrow after classes are done." She slid her arm through his as they made their way through the forest. "The Duke of Handoreli wishes to speak with me." She rolled her eyes.

"About what?" He asked, glancing at her.

"The same thing he always wants to talk to me about." She replied, reaching up to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes. "My hand in marriage."

Mika stopped, causing Raven to stumble back into him. "I'm... I'm sorry, _what?_ " Raven sighed, knowing that she'd hit a sensitive spot, especially when they'd just made a promise to marry when the time was right the evening before. Several minutes passed, as she waited for him to wrap his head around what she'd just said, and once it finally clicked, he turned to her. "Your… _your hand in marriage_?"

She nodded. "Yes. From the moment I turned thirteen, the Duke of Handoreli has asked Daddy for my hand in marriage-"

"But he's... practically a walking _corpse_." Mika replied as they continued on; he remembered the Duke, and had the sick feeling that he was a walking bag of bones kept alive by a curse. Unfortunately for Raven, the duke had developed a determination to marry the young queen and expand his small territory, which sat at the edge of Marberly's western border. And each year, Raven's father refused, speaking for her on her behalf until she was old enough to do so on her own.

"I know that, my love. And this time, like all the other times, I will look at him and tell him no, that I do not wish to marry him; that I do not wish to marry now, and when I do marry, it will be the man of my Choosing, not someone out to expand their lands by way of marrying into the monarchy." She stopped, turning to him. "Or perhaps I should just tell him and Daddy that I am already spoken for; that my hand has already been claimed." She lifted her arm with a giggle, the pendant swinging gently on the breeze.

Mika pulled her close, kissing her. "While it may stop the Duke, I don't know that your father would approve at the moment."


	2. Chapter 2

It felt so good to be home.

The smooth marble floors shone in the sunlight, and she relished the sight of the heavy oak doors that opened to her room. Once inside, the maid set the small suitcase down beside the bed, turning to Raven. "Will there be anything else, Your Majesty?"

The young queen's gaze slid to the side, catching Mira's, and she tried to smother the sly smile tugging at her lips. "No, thank you, Etina. That's all. I am perfectly capable of unpacking myself. Thank you." The maid nodded, curtsying quickly before leaving the room. Once the door shut behind her, Raven spun around, throwing her arms around her best friend. _"It's so good to see you again, Mira!"_

The young adviser laughed, her red ponytail swinging as she wrapped her arms around the young queen. The two girls stumbled back, landing on the bed in a heap of arms and legs, and erupted into giggles. "It's good to have you home, Raven." Mira replied, looking up at the young woman, who propped herself on her elbow. "Marberly has become less bright with you away."

"I've never been so homesick in my life." Raven admitted, and Mira pushed herself onto her elbows.

"You've only been gone a week."

"And it's been the longest week of my life. And there's still the rest of the year for me to get through." She replied, laying her head on her arm. Mira chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

"The year will finish out before you know it. Besides there is still the holiday breaks. You will be coming home for those-"

"Of course. I would never miss Marberly at the holidays."

The girls lapsed into silence, and Raven studied her friend. Mira was three months older than she, but that didn't necessarily mean she knew better. Though as Raven's most trusted adviser, it was her job to make sure Raven's day ran smoothly, that she didn't get too bogged down with work, that she understood the things required of her, and, perhaps most importantly, to be Raven's most trusted confidante. Raven could tell her anything, and Mira would always give a good, solid, heavily considered opinion, regardless of whether Raven wanted her too or not. It was one of the things Raven loved about her. After a moment, Raven lay her head on her folded arms, pulling her legs up and crossing her ankles. "Mira, I have something to tell you. Promise you won't get upset or go running to my father?"

The older girl raised an eyebrow. "Raven, I am your _adviser_ ; I would only go to your father if I believed whatever you were doing put you in immediate or imminent danger. You know that."

The young queen nodded, before finally,

"Do you remember Mikalos?"

Raven watched as Mira thought the question over, one slender eyebrow rising. "I... think so. He's the son of the Palmarneae royals, isn't he?"

Raven nodded. "The youngest son."

"I have vague memories of him. Why?"

"He's a professor at Ever After High."

"Oh." Mira shrugged, suddenly confused and expecting her friend to elaborate. A moment passed before Raven pushed herself up and then sat back on her knees. She held up her wrist; the pendant swung gently back and forth, and Mira took it, studying the gem for a moment. "It's beautiful. He gave it to you?"

"I gave it to him when he left nearly six years ago, and he gave it back to me. As..." She stopped, cradling the amethyst to her chest. "As a promise."

Another eyebrow lifted. "A promise?"

Raven nodded, reaching out and taking Mira's hands. She studied their hands for a few moments, before she spoke next. "You know how... how his parents kept asking my father to arrange a betrothal for us?" Mira nodded. "And my father keeps saying no?" Another nod. "Well, Mika and I... we're promised to each other."

Mira furrowed a brow. "Promised? I don't understand."

A soft sigh escaped Raven's throat as she shifted. "We've promised that... that when the time is right, Mika will come home to Marberly and ask Daddy for my hand. And _regardless_ of whether he says yes or not, we'll marry." It was then that Mira's eyes widened as she realized what Raven meant by a promise. "And this," She held up her wrist. "Is our unbreakable vow." Minutes passed, as Mira's gaze darted between the pendant and her friend's face, before finally, she grabbed Raven around the waist, tackling her back to the bed. _"Mira!"_

"Raven, are you _daft_? Have you lost your mind?" She straddled the young queen, holding her wrists down so that they were staring at each other. "Do you understand the consequences you face if you two are caught at the school?"

"Yes, Mira, we do, and frankly, we're willing to risk it. Because we're in love. We have always been in love, from the moment we both knew what love was. I hold his heart and he holds mine. And when we're ready, we will be married." Mira studied her for a moment; she knew there was no sense in holding her down any longer; it was clear, the look in her eyes meant that what she said was true. But she couldn't help asking one last question.

"How do you know he is not just after your crown?"

The young queen sighed, meeting her friend's gaze. When she spoke, it was with all the wisdom of the world. "Because Mika has never wanted my crown or my throne. He has only wanted me, and my heart."

Slowly, the young adviser climbed off her friend, standing and holding out a hand to help her up. It was the look in Raven's steady violet gaze that told Mira she was speaking the truth. Though she hadn't known Mika long, and had no personal connections to him other than Raven, Mira knew the young man enough to know that she had always been the center of his world, just as she was the very beating of his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The Duke of Handoreli was one of those people Raven never wanted to be left alone with. Slimy didn't even begin to describe him. He was disgusting in so many ways; from the way his lips lingered on her hand to the way his gaze came to rest on very intimate parts of her body when he thought she wasn't looking. Add in that he was in his late forties, and trying to arrange a marriage between himself and a teenager of _seventeen_ , and Raven wanted to gag.

So it was early Saturday morning that she found herself in the sitting room with her father and Mira, awaiting his arrival. Anxiously, Raven smoothed the navy-colored skirt she wore, looking up when a page announced the Duke's presence. Quickly, she stood, moving around the coffee table and holding out a hand. "Your _Majesty_." A forced smile tugged at her lips, and she cringed as he took her hand, brushing his lips over every knuckle of her hand and then lingering too long; his gaze moved to her chest, and she slowly pulled away, feigning a nervous laugh.

"It's... good to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty." He replied, as coffee was brought and the four sat. Mira stayed to keep watch; she didn't trust the duke anymore than anyone else in the household, especially in regards to Raven. "Now, about our agreement-"

"There is no agreement, sir." Her father spoke up, reaching over to lay a hand on his daughter's knee in reassurance. Raven smiled softly at her father, grateful that he was there.

"Now, now, Your Majesty-"

"Did you _not_ hear my father, sir?" The duke turned to her. "There _is no_ agreement. There _will be no_ agreement-"

"Not now, but perhaps when you are older-"

" _No. Not now, not ever_." Raven ground out. She reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear; the pendant swung into the duke's view, and his gaze locked on it. She lifted her chin. "There will _never_ be an agreement between Marberly and Handoreli, sir, because I am already spoken for."

The duke's gaze widened, and her father turned to her, surprise in his hazel eyes. " _What? Your Majesty, you cannot be serious!"_

"I am, sir." Raven replied calmly. "I am spoken for, and I will not change my mind."

"By whom?" He demanded, rising to his feet, as though he were a god who could smite his rival with a wave of his hand. Raven glanced at Mira, before turning back to the Duke and lifting her chin higher. It took all her energy to remain as calm as she hoped she was portraying, for her heart was in her throat, and she had yet to turn and gauge her father's reaction.

"By the youngest prince of Palmarneae." Beside her, Raven could feel her father start in shock. "He has agreed to ask for my hand when the time is right. Until that time, he gave me this as a promise of his love." She fingered the pendant, glancing quickly at the duke's face for a reaction. To say he was seeing red was an understatement. Raven kept silent as the man proceeded to scream at her father for allowing such an 'unsuitable man' get his clutches into his daughter, when, as the former king, he _k_ _ne_ _w_ the right thing to do would be to give her to _him_ in marriage. Her father, despite the shock of his daughter's announcement, managed to keep calm, until the duke had stormed out of the castle, screeching something fierce and empty about bringing war to Marberly, all because Raven refused his hand in marriage- _again_.

Once he was gone, the king softly shut the doors and took a deep breath before turning to face his daughter. Mira stood by the window, giving the two royals privacy- as much as she could allow, for she knew both Raven and her father; Raven's famous temper came from her father, after all. So she stood by, just in case she needed to get between the pair, for she knew how volatile both could be. Eventually, when the former king spoke, his voice was even. "Ravenna, _please_ tell me that what you told the duke was a ploy to get him to leave."

The young queen glanced at her adviser, keeping silent. Slowly, her father turned from the door to face his only child. She simply shook her head. "I won't, because it's not."

" _Raven-"_

"Yes, Daddy?"

The fact that she was so calm about the entire situation infuriated him, and he stormed over to her. She quickly clambered to her feet, moving to the end table, just to put some distance between them. "You _cannot be serious_! _Do you realize the age difference between you two?_ " He snapped, moving towards the table; he wouldn't hurt her, he just needed to get her to stand still long enough so he could... could, what? See the truth reflected in her violet eyes?

 _"So? The number of years does not matter when you love someone!"_ She replied, paraphrasing what Mika had told her in the shed the day they'd found each other again. "You and Mother are three years apart! _What is five compared to three?_ "

"You are a mere _child_ , Ravenna! And Mikalos is a grown man!"

"I am _seventeen_ , Daddy! In Marberly, I am old enough to rule! I am already a woman! And therefore, I am old enough to marry! Par tradition, I will have to be married by my twentieth birthday, anyway, so what if I marry two years earlier than expected? You married Mother when she was nineteen and you were twenty-two!" They circled the table, trapped in this encircling argument. Mira stood by, silently watching, knowing that she had to let Raven get her point out before interrupting, lest the young woman take her temper out on her.

"Your mother and I were ready to be married!"

_"And Mika and I aren't? Daddy, I love him and he loves me! I have loved Mikalos from the moment I knew what love was and he has loved me!"_

"Um, Your Majesty?" Both turned to Mira. "Sir?" The king sighed, nodding for the young adviser to speak. "Are you not being a little..." She stopped, upon seeing the look in the king's gaze, and stepped back. Once Mira had returned to observing, the king returned to his daughter.

_"No, Ravenna, I forbid it!"_

_"You can't forbid it, Daddy! I'm the queen, you answer to me!"_ She screamed, feeling her fingertips begin to tingle. She could sense the amethyst magic slide up her arms and begin to engulf her. The pendant around her wrist glowed the same shade as her magic, and yet, she couldn't seem to focus on anything except making her father understand.

 _"Mika and I have promised ourselves to each other! I am his and he is mine! And someday, he is going to ask for my hand, and regardless of what you think or what you say, you are not going to stop me from marrying him!"_ Before anyone could react, the glass in the windows and cabinets burst, exploding inward, towards the occupants of the room. Mira ducked, hitting the floor with a thud, and the king turned, seeking cover. Only Raven stayed standing; the exploding glass had missed her completely; she felt herself begin to calm, the amethyst of her magic slowly fading as it slid down her arms and soon disappeared. She took several deep, heavy breaths, slowly surveying the damage she'd done. It hadn't been as bad as originally thought, though it was clear that she needed to perhaps gain a little more control over her temper.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ravenna?"

She stopped, turning to her father as she hurried down the hall, back to her room. At the moment, all she wanted to do was put as much distance between her father and herself as she could. Slowly, she met his gaze. "Talk to me, sweetheart. Please."

Normally, she'd agree, and they'd sit and talk over coffee, getting to the heart of the issue, but not today. Instead, she turned and continued down the hall, hurrying back to her own room. After a moment, Mira followed, promising to check on her. The young adviser knocked softly, and after a moment, Raven bid her to enter. She found the young ruler laying sprawled out on her back on her bed, studying the pendant that hung from her wrist. It glowed softly in the afternoon light, and after a moment, Mira entered, shutting the door softly behind her.

"I'm sorry, about the glass. I didn't mean to break it. I don't know what came over me."

"Your magic got out of control, Your Majesty." Mira replied matter-of-factly, stopping by the side of the bed with her arms folded behind her back. Raven turned her violet gaze towards her, a look of exasperation on her face; the last thing she wanted was to be talked to like a queen discussing the latest trade regulations with her adviser, and Mira, knowing this, unfurled from her normal staying-out-of-the-way position, taking a seat beside her on the bed. She shook her head. "It was... unlike anything I've ever _seen_. I've seen your outbursts before, Raven, but this..." She sighed. "It was... it was almost like... like you... took it all in, and then just... released it in one fell swoop. And… _that_ ," She jutted her chin towards the pendant, " glowed."

Raven glanced at it, confused. "But... it's a _pendant_."

"I _know_ , Raven, but it was glowing, I _swear_ it was." Mira replied, lying down beside the young queen as Raven scooted over to make room. "It was like... as soon as you mentioned Mikalos, it took on a life of its own. Like it... like it was... contacting him or something."

"Contacting him?" Raven raised an eyebrow, and her friend sighed in exasperation.

"I don't mean like _actually_ contacting him, just... just like the connection between you and him is the pendant."

"Miradelia, you're not making _any_ sense." The young adviser turned her head to glare at her friend; regardless of whether Raven was the queen or not, _no one_ \- save her father- called her by her full name. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice. You're not."

A groan of annoyance escaped the other girl's throat, and after a moment, she sat up, reaching up a hand and running it through her hair. "Like it's... it's like it amplifies your magic, that pendant Mikalos gave you. Like it's some sort of- conduit or conductor for your magic."

"Hmm." Raven turned her gaze back to the pendant, fingering it, before something in her head clicked, and she sat up with a small gasp.

"Raven? _Hello?_ What did I say?" Mira shifted her position, watching her friend as she quickly rummaged through her suitcase- for she hadn't unpacked- nor brought- much- before finally coming up with her spell book. Quickly, she opened it, flipping through pages before stopping on something.

"A conductor! Mira, that's it!" The young queen returned to the bed, pulling her legs beneath her, as she held the book out, showing her friend the page. Mira studied it; she herself could do small amounts of magic- nowhere near what Raven or the women in her line could do- and because she was the daughter of the 'Good King's adviser, and therefore, a lady of the court, she too had gone to Wanderley and had her own spell book, though it wasn't as loved as Raven's was. Mira's strength was in green witchery; when she wasn't with Raven, she was out in nature. She saw every living thing, be them animal or plant, as having a spirit, and called on them to help with her magic. Her spells often included herbs that she gathered from the earth; when Raven was feeling out of balance, it was often Mira's brand of magic that helped get her back on track.

"I don't get it, Raven."

"Don't tell me you don't know what-"

"I know what a conductor is, but what does that have to do with your pendant?"

"My pendant is a conductor. Or... I think it is... maybe..." She turned back to the page. "Look at this. _'In terms of magic or magical use, a conductor is anything that amplifies the caster's magic or abilities. Ordinary items can be turned into conductors either intentionally or unintentionally, and oftentimes, if the turning is unintentional, that makes the amplification much stronger. A conductor can also be created by a witch and a_ meartiol _, if both parties do so with intent. However, if the intent of both parties is in regards to each other, then an object shared by both can become an unintentional conductor for the caster's magic. While rare, if the intent between the parties is strong enough, then that conductor links both the_ meartiol _and the caster together in an unbreakable bond that not even death can severe._ Mira-" Raven looked up, meeting her best friend's gaze. "Mika..." She shook her head. "He's a _meartiol_. He doesn't _have_ powers, he can't _do_ magic."

"Are you _sure_ , Raven?"

"Positive. Palmarneae has no ties to magic or witchcraft like Marberly does. Marberly was... basically founded by the witches of my line. Palmarneae wasn't. There is no magic in Palmarneae, and if there is, it's practiced closer to the border we share." Mira studied Raven's gaze. It certainly made sense, but something was still bothering her.

"Raven." She reached over, closing the book. The pendant glowed faintly, and after a moment, she took her friend's hand, studying the jewel. "When... did you two... make that promise?"

The young queen thought a moment, before, "Wednesday, because it was my first day of classes... or maybe... Thursday morning? We met at the dragon stables around midnight, during the full moon. Why?"

Mira nodded. "Raven, you know as well as I do that anything done during a full moon makes the magic that much more powerful."

"But-"

"Even if it wasn't a love spell, it was still a promise made in _love_. And love... it's the strongest spell in a witch's arsenal, because she doesn't have to _think_ about it."


	5. Chapter 5

Raven returned to school late Sunday afternoon; it was a surprise to find Darling Charming sitting on the steps, waiting for her. After watching the car vanish over the horizon, she turned, only to nearly bump into the petite swords woman. "Oh! Darling, right?" The girl nodded. "Were you... waiting for me?"

"I was wondering if we could... practice a little, if that's okay with you- if you're not too tired, Your Majesty." Violet eyes turned to her, and she quickly amended, "Raven." A moment passed as the young queen thought about it, and then nodded.

"I'm not too tired. I'd love to get some sparing in. Mira and I usually work on it when I'm home, but it was such a short visit, we didn't have time. I'll meet you at the track?" Darling nodded. Without another word, the girls separated, heading off to their respective dorm rooms to get changed.

Raven found that Apple was out, for which Raven was grateful, as she didn't particularly want to deal with her roommate at the moment. She quickly put her things away and then got changed, pulling on a pair of black leggings and a matching black top; she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and then slipped into her boots, before slipping out of the room.

She got to the track just as Darling was pulling the rapiers out of the shed. "So, you ready?"

The other girl nodded, holding out one of the rapiers which Raven took. Giving her a soft nod, the young queen fell into a soft ready stance, waiting for the other girl to get ready. All too soon, the familiar clash of metal against metal met her ears, as she quickly blocked Darling's advance. It wasn't long until Raven fell into the familiar dance steps that belonged to combat- be that with weapons or without- and soon all Raven focused on was Darling and her sword. The girl swung low, attempting to cut across her knees, and the young monarch leaped, dodging the blade.

Darling was good, Raven had to give her that. Hell, she was even better than what Raven had thought when she'd watched her that day. She, like Raven herself, became one with her weapon as they danced around each other; it was unheard of for a fighter to be an extension of their weapon, but with Darling, Raven could see it. She had clearly put a lot of practice into this.

At one point, Darling moved to attack, and Raven blocked her; the two stood at a stalemate, their swords crossed, neither willing to give in. Out of the corner of her eye, Raven noticed the pendant begin to glow, and letting out a whimper, she managed to break the stalemate, sending Darling stumbling over her feet and reaching out for purchase, of which there was none. The girl landed on her back on the track, and Raven pounced, landing nimbly above the girl so that her feet straddled either side of her. She knelt, the tip of the rapier resting just beneath Darling's chin. "Were this a real battle, in my home country, one of two things would happen- I would take you prisoner, and you would either be forced to pledge loyalty to my country, or you would be marked and kept as a captive, for my warriors to practice with, or, depending on how great your offense toward my monarchy and my homeland, I would simply _gut_ you, from larynx to groin."

The edge of Raven's voice quickened Darling's heart in fear, and she shut her eyes, waiting for the death blow that never came. Raven lifted the rapier from the girl's throat and straightened, stepping back and holding out a hand. Darling's blue eyes opened, and she looked up to find Raven's perfectly manicured nails waiting to offer a way back to her feet. A moment passed, before Darling accepted, and Raven helped her up.

"Like I said, were this a real battle in my home country. But it's not and we're not." She stepped back once Darling was on her feet again, and lightly tossed the sword, catching it with ease by the base and holding it out, hilt first.

"What are you doing?" Darling watched, eyes wide as Raven stepped back, dipping into a plie, head bowed.

 _"Camiserian_." Both girls turned to see Mika making his way towards them, having seen the fight from the bleachers. "It's how one swordsman or woman shows respect for another during battle or practice." Raven met his gaze, and he studied her briefly before turning back to Darling. "It's a sign of acknowledgment; one fighter sees the other as their equal," He held out a hand, and Raven handed him her sword. "by presenting the hilt of her sword, she's acknowledging that you are her equal in battle."

"But I lost-"

"Doesn't matter. Even the strongest warriors lose a battle every so often." Raven replied. "That doesn't mean that we do not _acknowledge_ the lost one as an equal among our ranks. You fought, and your strength is recognized. The only way a warrior will not be recognized is if they flee. There is no place for a coward in my army. I request and require only the best. Marberly depends on them."

Darling smiled softly, touched that Raven viewed her as a strong fighter. "I think..." She studied the young queen for a moment, before dipping into a curtsy. "I request permission to join your ranks, Your Majesty."

Raven chuckled, curtsying in response. "I have... fought against you, and you fought well and held your own, _Sengarli_ Charming." Darling turned to Mika, who simply mouthed the word, 'warrior', and the girl nodded in understanding. "You may have lost, but you did not flee, and that holds merit with me." She studied the girl, pretending to ponder the request. A smile spread slow across her features. "Your request is granted."

Darling grinned. "Thank you, Your Majesty." She replied, curtsying quickly. A soft laugh escaped her, and Raven giggled. "Thank you, Raven. It felt good going against another girl. Perhaps sometime later this week?" The young queen nodded. "Good. I look forward to it." Then, without another word, she hurried back to the castle, leaving Raven and Mika to watch her go. Once Darling was gone, Raven turned back to him, taking the rapier from him and gathering up Darling's as well before going to the shed.

"Do you watch all your students practice?"

"I was helping Madame Yaga with something, and on my way back to the school when I saw movement near the track. I decided to come make sure it wasn't anything problematic; instead, I find my girl sparring with one of my students." He replied, following her into the shed.

"Oh? Just one? I thought I was your student as well. I am taking _Hero Training_ , after all." She quickly hung the rapiers back where they belonged, freezing when she felt his arms slide around her waist. He hummed softly against her hair.

"You are," A smile tugged at her lips, and she reached down, covering his hands with hers as she turned to her head to meet his gaze. "But you're also so much more than a student to me." She giggled softly, capturing his mouth in a quick kiss. He kissed her again, once, twice, before resting his forehead to hers. "How did things go with the Duke and your father?"

She met his gaze, turning in his arms to reach up and taking his face in her hands. "Mika," She kissed him quickly, three times, as his arms tightened around her waist. Eventually, she pulled away, stroking his cheek. "I told them the truth."


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled away. "Oh." Silence. "How furious is your father?"

She sighed. "He's... pretty furious."

Mika nodded, and Raven waited. Any other man would have turned tail and walked away, deciding this wasn't worth the risk, no matter how deeply he loved her, but not Mika. He wasn't one to walk away from something important, and Raven was the most important thing in his life; _had_ been the most important thing in his life from the time they were children. She was his crown jewel, and always had been. If he were honest with himself, everything he'd done had been for her- and leaving so that he could realize that being away from her was the wrong thing was just the tip of the iceberg. It took being away from her, from the twelve-year-old girl he'd grown to know and to love from the time she was a babe and he a little boy, for him to realize that his place was _with_ her, not away from her. "Okay."

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"You know me, Nevermore. When have I ever run from anything?"

"You left." She replied, sliding her arms around his shoulders and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I left to experience the world, Nevermore. I didn't leave you deliberately. If anything, leaving only made me realize that I love you, and I don't want to be away from you. I am faithful to you and only you, Raven, you know that."

"And I'm faithful to you. Which is why I told them the truth. It was the only way I could make the Duke see that I am not just some pretty bauble to be bought. I am not someone's property, to be fought over between countries; and that I am the one that decides who will share my bed," She slid a hand down his chest. "My crown," Gently, she took his hand, bringing it to her cheek and pressing a kiss to his palm, before she guided it down the length of her body. "My body," She swallowed thickly. "And my life." He grabbed her around the waist, lifting her lightly off her feet. " _I_ decide who shall stand by my side as my consort, no one else, and I have chosen you. And they need to understand that."

He kissed her, firmly, holding her tight to him, as her arms tightened around his neck. He drank her in, one hand reaching up to tangle in her ponytail. "Oh, Ravenna."

She smiled softly. "Mikalos."

They shared a soft kiss, before she curled into his chest, her head tucked beneath his chin. Silence settled among them, and gently, he began swaying, a soft tune falling from his lips. It was a tune Raven recognized; something her mother used to sing to her before bed, though she couldn't recall the words at the moment. "The Duke was furious, Mika. He screamed at both Daddy and I. Called you an 'unsuitable man' who had 'gotten your clutches into me', and demanded that Daddy hand me over to him with a signed contract, giving him all of Marberly as payment."

"Your father didn't, did he?"

Raven shook her head, giggling softly. "No. Daddy knows the Duke's games. He would never willingly hand over Marberly- any portion of her, big or small. Not unless something significant happened and he had no choice. Daddy is a smart man-"

"And he raised a smart daughter." Mika cut her off, and she lifted her head, looking up at him. A smile tugged at her lips, and she kissed him. "A beautiful, brilliant, amazing daughter that I am deeply in love with." He finished, reaching up to gently cup her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "And who is the light of my life, and always has been."

"You are the reason my heart beats, Mika." She whispered, taking his hand and holding it against her heart. "I tried explaining that to Daddy, but he refused to listen. He said that... that I do not know what love is, and that I am nothing more than a mere child, and you a grown man. And while that may be true, I know what I feel, and what I feel resides in my heart, and it will not change. No matter the years between us."

He studied her in silence, before, "You're not a child, Nevermore. You're a grown woman, who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to admit it. Years are nothing but time passing by at a pace we cannot see or even feel. Judging a person by the years that have passed them is not the same as judging them by what resides in their heart. And what resides in mine is deep love for only you." He reached up, cradling her face in his hand. "The day I can admit that I am your husband will be the day I shout it from the rooftops. But until that day, I will gladly hold your heart, as long as you'll allow me too."

She nudged her nose against his. "Forever, Mika. Hold my heart forever, and I will hold yours. Until the day Death himself separates us." She kissed him then, slow and long, an arm going around his neck.

He broke the kiss, meeting her gaze with a shake of his head. "Not even Death will be able to separate us, Nevermore. Regardless of how long I am on this earth- whether I die young with my life unfinished, or old and grey with a thousand grandchildren running around-"

She laughed. "A thousand! _Mika_ , how many children do you want us to _have_?"

He gently pressed his forehead to hers, grinning. "However many you wish, Nevermore." She giggled. "I want our home to be filled to the brim with the laughter of our children, with the sounds of their tiny feet running through the halls and the happiness they'll bring us, because they'll be ours- half of you and half of me, and we'll have created them together. And next to their mother, they'll be the most precious things in my world."

She sighed in contentment as he returned her to her feet. "That sounds lovely." She kissed him softly, before slowly pulling away, feeling his arms move around her waist, tugging her closer. As she slid her hands up to cradle his face, she whispered, "Mikalos?" He met her gaze with a soft, "Yes, Ravenna?" and she smiled, unable to contain her hope. Her mouth met his as she replied,

"Can we start on that future now?"


	7. Chapter 7

She looked up from drying her hair with the towel as Apple entered their dorm. Mika had gently pushed her away in the shed, telling her that when they were ready to cross that bridge, they would, and not before. Though it hurt, she understood. Their reputations were on the line. Besides, it wasn't like they were just in this for the sex or the bragging rights to be in a relationship. She and Mika were in this for the long run- marriage, children, all of it.

Apple stopped, seeing her roommate sitting in the center of her bed, a book open before her, in a pair of purple silk pajamas, her long black hair down around her shoulders in damp curls. Not for the first time, did Apple stop and study the foreign queen. In fact, every chance she got, Apple studied Raven. She found the young monarch fascinating- a puzzle to be solved. She didn't understand how a girl as young as Raven could _not_ have a destiny. Destiny was everything- a person's entire life centered around destiny and making sure the story continued.

The girl didn't notice Apple staring at her; she was busy reading the book that lay out on the bed before her. Absentmindedly, she began playing with a damp strand of black hair, and it was then that Apple noticed the odd-looking bracelet around Raven's wrist. It looked like a leather chord or rope, and there was what looked like a pendant dangling from it. The blonde watched in silence as Raven, so focused on her reading, lifted her hand and turned it palm up; a small, amethyst-colored flame soon appeared and began to dance within her hand. She either didn't seem to notice, or knew and was concentrating on keeping it steady.

Apple remembered that Raven had said when they first met that she was a witch and could do magic, but Apple had never seen any of it. Actually, if she were totally honest with herself, she'd never seen magic of any kind- unless she counted Farrah's ability to grant wishes, but then the wishes only lasted until noon.

"If you're going to stand there, then shut the door and close your mouth. Unless you like catching flies like a frog." Raven's voice broke through Apple's study, and she blinked. A moment passed, before the blonde blushed, shutting the door behind her. "Is there something about me you find interesting, or are you staring just to be annoying, because it's starting to get on my nerves."

Raven turned another page in her book; she flicked her wrist, the cup of tea she'd made earlier floated up from its place on the nightstand towards her. She grabbed it, taking a sip, turning another page. It was then that Apple realized that Raven wasn't _actually_ turning the pages- they were turning on their own. Slowly, Apple made her way to her bed, setting her purse down and taking a seat as she slipped out of her heels, never taking her gaze off her roommate.

The young queen was such an odd... what was the phrase? Odd goose? No, that wasn't it. Odd duck, that was it. It wasn't just her accent that was strange, but her personality, her behavior, her mannerisms- Apple acted like a royal, but she also enjoyed acting like the normal girl she knew she was. While Raven, on the other hand, seemed to have no idea how to act like a normal girl. It was as though the etiquette of being a royal was all she knew and she didn't know how to break out of it.

 _"You're staring again."_ Apple blinked, unaware that she was watching her roommate intently. With an exasperated sigh, Raven lifted her head from her reading. With a soft flick of her wrist, the mug returned to its place on the nightstand. She flexed her fingers; the flame shifted to a deep royal purple, before changing to a soft lilac. Rolling the index finger of her free hand, she shut the book after marking her page. Apple watched as she closed her hand into a fist, extinguishing the flame in her palm, before lifting that same hand, palm up. The book rose lightly off the bed, it floated towards the stack of books on her desk, returning to its place at the top. Once that was done, she turned her violet eyes towards her roommate, and Apple swallowed. Raven's gaze was intense, intimidating, and Apple shuddered internally.

"Sorry." She whispered, quickly changing into her nightgown. She climbed under her covers, laying on her back to stare at the canopy overhead; the dim light from Raven's side of the room wasn't so bright that it would keep her up. After a moment, she shifted onto her side to face the other girl. Raven pulled her hair over her shoulder and then turned towards the nightstand. Apple watched in silence as Raven leaned over; she blew softly, for a couple seconds nothing happened, and then Apple's eyes widened in stunned surprise as the single candle sitting in it's small dish by the lamp ignited. The flame flickered for a couple seconds before going steady. Then, Raven turned to the lamp, but instead of reaching over like any other person would, she held up her hand, so that her palm faced her lips. In one soft breath, she blew towards the lamp, and it turned off. With only the candle for light, Raven settled under the covers, her gaze moving to the ceiling above her head.

Silence filled the space for several minutes, before Apple finally asked, "How did you do that?"

Raven sighed, but instead of ignoring her, decided the least she could do was provide an answer. "Do what?"

"That... that thing with the lamp and the candle."

Raven's violet gaze shifted to the candle in question, and she swallowed. "It's part of my magic."

"But why were you holding your palm-"

"Direction."

"I don't understand."

Violet eyes rolled heavenward. "By holding my palm at my chin, I can direct my magic where it needs to go, that way it doesn't go all over the place. Sometimes magic needs a bit of direction."

"Oh." Apple tucked her arms under her head, studying Raven's profile. "Hey Raven?"

"What?"

"So, if you're practicing your powers... or magic... does that mean-"

"No, Apple. I am not going to be your rival." She shifted onto her side, gaze moving to the window and the moon overhead. "Goodnight."

Apple watched her, feeling as though the girl had put up even higher walls that before. "Goodnight, Raven."


	8. Chapter 8

_"A witch's most powerful tool isn't actually in her spell book, it's within herself."_

Madame Yaga's words bounced around in her head as she hurried down the stairs from the fifth spire, headed for the castleteria. She, Cerise and Cedar had planned on meeting for lunch, since their afternoon classes had been canceled. September had arrived, bringing with her all the changing colors of the leaves and the chill in the air that could only signal autumn. About this time, Marberly would be preparing for the Solstice-

"Raven! Wait up!"

She stopped, turning back, to see someone rushing down the stairs after her. As the girl got closer, she realized it was one of the other five students from her _Advanced Witchery_ class; Aada, if she remembered right. They were also in _Advanced Divination_ together, and in both classes, for the last two days, had been partnered for classwork- today, _Divination_ had bled into _Witchery_ , and the girls had been required to perform readings on each other and then divine the cards' meanings and see if they could draw what the cards told them to what they pulled from merely examining the one being read- discover the person's secret wants, desires and fears, simply by drawing three cards. The point of the exercise was to delve deeper than just mere guesses or suggestions; to actually discern what hid within the person's heart of hearts. While Raven had had enough time to read Aada, Aada hadn't had enough time to read Raven-

"Sorry. Your Majesty."

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's fine. Everyone calls me Raven, Aada. Whenever I hear 'Your Majesty', I look around for my advisers and my court."

The other girl giggled. "Okay, Raven. I was... I was wondering if... if you wanted to get that reading project done for class?"

The young monarch studied the other girl briefly; her long brown hair was pulled back into a thick braid down her back and she wore a short black skirt over black stockings with a white graphic t-shirt; an open vest was on over it, and her black boots hit her ankles. There were wild, small strands of hair that stuck out about her dark chocolate face, suggesting that she was a girl with very naturally curly hair who tried to get it under some semblance of control. She was a very pretty girl, could be considered beautiful once she got older, but often forwent beauty for comfort- something Raven had trouble understanding.

"Sure. I'm heading over to the castleteria to meet a couple friends for lunch. Want to come?"

The other girl nodded, smiling quickly, before they continued down the stairs, stopped at their respective lockers; once done, they continued on towards the castleteria. From what Raven could gather, Aada's destiny- because she was the only student at this school exempt from a destiny or Legacy Day- was to become the wicked witch in _Sweet Rolland_ , as her mother had before her. She felt sorry for the girl, she really did, because Aada didn't seem evil in the slightest. A little soft-spoken and a bit of a pushover, but not evil, so for her to be expected to fulfill the 'evil role'... it didn't seem right. In fact, the longer Raven was at Ever After High, the more and more she saw the injustice being done to the supposed 'evil' students. Even poor Cedar, who she'd gotten to be good friends with, got the short end of the stick- no pun intended. Were this Marberly, the first thing she would do, would be to hold a meeting with her advisers and the head of the school, in attempt to bring about change- but this was Ever After, and Raven knew well enough to not meddle in the affairs of another kingdom. She had her kingdom to rule and care for, and sticking her nose into another kingdom's business would only bring about a war she nor her people were willing to fight.

Eventually the pair made it to the castleteria, got lunch and took a seat at a table near the sun. Cedar and Cerise would be able to spot her when they arrived; her class had gotten out early, the majority of the other classes still had fifteen minutes left. Once seated, Raven took a sip of her coffee and turned to Aada, who sat across from her. Silently, Aada removed her deck from her bag, and handed it to Raven. Without a word, the young monarch took the cards and shuffled them slowly. When it came to gauging an individual, it was common for the one doing the reading to have the one receiving do the shuffling before handing the deck back to be spread out. Aada watched as Raven skillfully and expertly shuffled the cards, being gentle with them, as though she were tending to a newly budded rose. Normally, a reader would not allow the readee to shuffle the cards- different energies could confuse the cards- but in this instance-

They heard the sound of feet making their way into the castleteria, and soon, the area was filled with students getting in line for food or searching for seats. But both girls ignored the activities around them focusing only on the task at hand. Raven vaguely heard someone calling, but she didn't turn around. Instead, she handed the deck back to Aada, who spread them out in the middle of the table. "Draw one." Raven took a deep breath; the assignment was to draw a card- three cards, to be exact- and have the reader take what the cards meant and then draw what they could from studying the readee in regards to their hopes and fears.

Raven's finger slowly skimmed along the glossy surface of Aada's cards- the girl's cards were an absolutely beautiful deck, perhaps one of the most beautiful decks Raven had ever seen, with a black border and gorgeous, minimalist Deco artwork in colors of blue, white and red- before stopping. She slowly inched the chosen card from the deck, moving it towards her and flipping it over.

"Sorry we're late, we just got out-" Cerise's voice faded away as she and Cedar stopped by the table the girls were sitting at, watching the interaction. "Um... what are you doing?"

Raven held up a finger, watching Aada as the girl glanced at the card and then back to her. " _The Emperor_." Raven swallowed, picking up her coffee cup and taking a sip. "You're running strictly on emotion right now. It's controlling you and you need to let it go and look at the logical, whatever the logical is at the moment. Reason is your friend, but you're resisting it." Dark eyes met violet. "You're a monarch, you deal in reason and logic all the time, but whatever is making you turn to your emotions is getting in the way of that. You're thinking of your people, yes, but they're a second thought compared to whatever is your first focus."

The queen blushed, setting her mug down and turning to her friends once Aada had finished with the first card. "Sorry about that. We're... finishing an assignment for _Advanced Witchery_."

"Reading cards?" Cerise asked, eyebrow raised, as Cedar took a seat beside Aada.

"Tarot cards." Aada replied, giving Cedar a small smile. The girls had been in a couple classes the previous year together, and had kept in touch over the summer holiday. Slowly, Cerise sat beside Raven, still confused, but keeping silent as Raven turned back to the deck and slid her finger along the cards again before pulling the second card. The other girl studied the card Raven flipped over, and nodded. " _Three of Cups._ "

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but soon closed it, knowing that part of the exercise was to let Aada _read_ her, not be told what she thought. She swallowed, glancing at the other girls as her classmate spoke. "Friendship. Companionship, a coven. My guess is that you didn't have many friends growing up- being a Crown Princess and all. Maybe one or two close friends, but no one you could really call a best friend. And most witches have a coven they can turn to, but you didn't have that. You grew up sheltered, so you don't exactly know how to make friends, or what to do once you've made them. You're a fish out of water here. You're more suited to the couple of friends you have back home, because they've probably known you your whole life, and here, you want people to like you for you, not for the crown you wear or the country you rule. You worry you're only liked because you're a ruling monarch, and yet, you don't really know or understand what normal is, because you're not normal and you've never been normal."

Slowly, Raven nodded. Cerise and Cedar shared a glance, surprised that Aada had managed to tap into Raven's biggest fear since coming to Ever After High. She drew the last card.

" _Ten of Wands_." Aada glanced at Raven. "You're hiding something. Something that you feel is yours to protect and deal with alone. My guess is that it's something you've wanted for a long, long time and you've just now gotten it, and now you don't know if you should share it or keep it to yourself." Aada's dark eyes quickly roved over the young queen, drinking in every detail she could see. Raven bit her lip, gaze going quickly from the card to Aada and then moving to the door of the castleteria. "You want others to know, but you don't know if you can trust them. You've let a couple people in, but that's only because you would trust them with your life, and you've known them a long time. Whatever you're hiding, it's something that's been building for years, and you've just now realized the importance of it, the significance of it in your life."

Just as Aada finished her reading, Mika walked through the door in search of coffee. His gaze locked on Raven's, and she felt her heart skip a beat, realizing how accurate Aada's reading had been.


	9. Chapter 9

She lifted the broadsword from its place on the wall in the shed, holding it up to study. The surface gleamed in the sunlight, and after a moment, she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. After a moment, she wrinkled her nose and returned it to its place, before reaching for the backsword. It was a little lighter than the broadsword, and she could wield it better than the broadsword, which had always been her Achilles in swordsmanship. With a soft sigh, she slipped out of the shed, practicing a couple thrusts and blocks, though it was difficult to do when it was just her. Darling was in _Princessology_ , and Raven's _Muse-ic_ class had been canceled for the day due to a rat infestation in the classroom, so she had the time to herself.

A week had passed since Aada's reading of her, and Raven couldn't get it out of her mind. That the girl had been able to read her so well, find her deepest, darkest desires in the matter of a few minutes-

_"You're hiding something- that you feel is yours to protect and deal with alone. You don't know if you can trust. Whatever you're hiding, you've just now realized the importance of it, the significance of it in your life."_

She liked Aada, she really did, but if the girl was going to keep reading into her soul like this...

She spun, lifting the sword up, to block an invisible blow from an invisible opponent. Aada was right, she had to concede; her relationship with Mika was perhaps the most important thing in her life- next to ruling Marberly- and the implications of their unbreakable vow were huge. She had only told Dexter because he had seen them, and she'd begged him to keep quiet. She knew that Mira would never tell, not even on her deathbed, and her father was against the idea, but let her be. She didn't fully know if she could trust either Cedar or Cerise- though they were quickly becoming two of her closest friends, Cedar _w_ _as_ cursed to tell the truth, and Cerise... well, Cerise was wary of much of what Raven told her, but the queen could tell that the girl was also hiding her own secret, and perhaps that played a part in it.

Taking a deep breath, she worked on loosening up her wrist, spinning the sword quickly, like she did with the rapiers when she'd been practicing too long and her hand began to cramp. After a moment, she swung out; the familiar _whoosh!_ that reached her ears as the sword cut through the air brought comfort, and she did it again, becoming lost in her movements, in the feel of the sword in her hands and the familiar dance she was partaking in. So caught up in the exercises, she didn't hear the person slip into the shed, but the sense of movement behind her caused her to turn- just in time to block the attack from behind. "Hey!"

He chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare you, Nevermore. I was coming down to do inventory of the weapons and saw you, figured I'd jump in, if that's all right."

Her violet eyes smouldered briefly before she grinned. "I thought you had _Hero Training_ -"

"Most of my _Hero Training_ _c_ lasses are in the morning, remember? It's after lunch. Besides, how could I pass up an opportunity to spar with you again?"

She managed to block his attack, spinning quickly, catching his sword with hers seconds before it would have come down on her shoulder. She craned her neck to look up at him, a grin tugging at her lips. "I spent half my life sparring with you, Mikalos." She managed to break his hold, pushing him away before moving to attack. Their swords clashed, and they soon stood mere inches apart, only separated by their swords. "Next to Daddy, everything I learned came from you."

"And you've become quite the swords woman in those five years since I left-"

"Six. it's been nearly six years since you left." She replied, pushing him away again. He backed up, blocking her attack- only not fast enough since her sword slicked through the sleeve of his shirt, drawing blood. She stopped, heart leaping into her throat. "Mika-" Her violet eyes filled with tears, and he glanced down at the cut, reaching down to gently examine the small wound. "I didn't mean-"

A glimmer flashed in his blue eyes, and he pounced, catching her off guard; she stumbled back. "Rule number one, Nevermore. No matter if your opponent is injured, _never_ let your guard down." He chuckled softly. "You're a little out of practice."

"Me? Out of practice?" She shook her head. "A little rusty on the rules, maybe, but not out of practice."

They continued on, Mika attacking and Raven defending before switching. At one point, Raven ducked as he swung out; she then moved to slice his feet out from under him and he jumped back, managing to catch himself. Eventually, they once more came face to face, their swords connecting and coming to a stalemate as neither refused to move. Her gaze quickly darted to his lips, before she whispered, "Do you know or even understand the significance you hold in my life, Mikalos?"

He met her gaze, catching sight of the beads of perspiration slowly trickling down her forehead, for they'd been at this for a couple hours by now, and Raven even longer before he joined in. He longed to lean down and kiss her, but instead replied, "And do you understand the significance you have in mine? Hmm, Ravenna?"

He pushed her away, sending her stumbling in surprise before he continued the attack, of which she held her own blocking. "I understand that you wish to marry me one day, that my father does not approve, because he believes me to still be a _child_ , and that if anything were to happen here, both of us would be in jeopardy. I also understand that I am deeply in love with you and wish nothing more than to be your wife and bear your children." She attacked, and he blocked, meeting her gaze.

"I wish more than to just marry you, Ravenna." He replied, ending the block and thrusting out, to which she countered. "I wish to be your companion, your lover and partner in every aspect."

"Most people would just assume you are after my throne."

He shook his head. " _Never._ Taking the throne of any kingdom bears no interest for me. I am relieved to be the second-born son. Targyn can have the throne when his time comes. It belongs to him, it never belonged to me. Only you belong to me. And I to you."

"And do you intend to? Make me yours? In every way possible?"

He blocked her with a clash of metal upon metal and a cry of surprise. "In every way, Ravenna. Why? Do you not believe me? Or is the pendant not enough?" She glanced at the pendant dangling from her wrist.

"It is enough, Mikalos. It is more than enough."

"Then why the sudden interrogation?" She met his gaze.

"Because I wish to hear it from you. I wish to hear your smooth voice promise me that we will always be together. Because I had a reading done for a class last week and it got me thinking."

"You know we shall always be together, and that not even Death himself will separate us. You know that I am loyal- faithful- to you and only you. In nearly six years, I never strayed, Ravenna. Not once, not in thought or action. I am as loyal to you as a monk is to his faith, and you are as close to religion as I get. You are my deity, my religion, my temple of worship. You and nothing and no one else."

Her pale cheeks colored at that and she whispered softly, "Me? Or my body, Mikalos?"

He broke the deadlock again, and they returned to their sparring. "All of you. Every part of you. Your mind, your heart, your body, your very soul- I worship all of you, Ravenna. You are my goddess, and I will gladly worship at your feet, for as long as you'll allow me too."

"Forever." She replied. "I want forever."

Blue eyes sparked, and he thrust again, gaining the upper hand. "Then you shall have it, my queen. I promise."

She attacked and he countered; until eventually, he fully gained the upper hand, thrusting out at her. She moved to block, and lost her footing. The edge of her sword caught the hilt of his, and they tumbled, landing in the grass by the track, he atop her, their swords balanced precariously between them. Her chest heaved, partially from the exercise, partially from the fall, and partially from Mika's weight atop her, but she didn't ask him to move. Despite the swords on either side of her neck- for the way they'd fallen sent both swords sliding into the earth beneath them, holding each other up, barely missing the delicate skin of her throat- she swallowed, feeling no fear as she stared into Mika's blue gaze.

His eyes reminded her of the Marberlian sea, and she thought of home, and how much she missed it. Her hands rested on his biceps, and he had his hands pressed into the soft earth beneath her, to keep from crushing her completely. His chest heaved as much as hers, and she swore she could feel their hearts beat in time. When she spoke, her voice was throaty, smoky, bordering on seductive, though he doubt she realized it. She swallowed thickly. "Mika-"

The tone sent shivers up his spine as her mouth caressed every syllable of his name, every consonant, every vowel. He longed to hear that voice from her again someday- even if it was years from now, as they made love for the first time or conceived their first child. As he stared into her eyes, he became very aware of how close they were, of the position their bodies were in, but he didn't move, couldn't think of anything except-

"May I kiss you? Ravenna?"

She nodded, swallowing, before leaning up, as close as the swords would allow. "You never need ask, Mikalos."

Smiling softly at her, he did as permitted.

The kiss was soft, tender, like so many of their kisses were. It only lasted a few moments, before Mika pushed himself onto his knees so that he was straddling her, and reached for the swords. They'd embedded themselves into the earth on either side of Raven's head, and it took him a few minutes before he finally managed to yank them free. Once both lay beside her, he reached down a hand, but she reached up, sliding an arm around his neck, capturing his lips once more.

"Nevermore, we can't, not where someone could-"

But she slid her other arm around his neck, sitting up. The soft kiss deepened, and slowly, his hand slid down to capture her waist. The pendant around her wrist glowed steadily, and she nudged her nose against his before kissing him again. It was soft, and firm and passionate all at once-

_"Raven?"_


	10. Chapter 10

It took only a moment for her to register the voice, and she quickly pulled away, turning to find Cerise standing over them, mouth open in shock. The pair looked up at her, and after a moment, the young queen choked out, "C… _Cerise_? What-"

"I... came down to do a few laps around the track. What are you-" Her gaze darted to Mikalos, who had his arms wrapped around Raven's waist as she sat on the ground beneath him, one leg tucked beneath her. _"Professor Mikalos?"_ The girl's hazel eyes moved quickly between the two, connecting the dots, before Raven was on her feet and grabbing Cerise's wrist, clapping a hand over her mouth as she pulled the girl close.

"Cerise, _please_! Don't... don't say anything." Mikalos stood, running a hand through his hair as he watched Raven plead with her friend. He knew better than to interject. "If Headmaster Grimm found out-"

"Is _this_ what you've been hiding, Raven?" Cerise cut her off, pulling away and glancing at Mikalos. "You're… _flirting_ with Professor Mikalos?" Raven glanced back at Mika, before turning to her friend- the girl she hoped was still a friend, anyway. She fully understood if, after she told her, Cerise wanted nothing to do with her ever again. Slowly, Raven reached up, brushing a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. Cerise's gaze darted to the pendant around her wrist, and the queen swallowed.

"It's not flirting, Cerise."

"So... what? You're… _sleeping_ with him?"

" _No!_ " Mika cried, and Raven turned to him, imploring him to be quiet with one look at her eyes. A moment passed, before the young man met her gaze, turning to give her privacy to speak. She turned back to Cerise.

"It's... more complicated than that, Cerise." Raven whispered, reaching down to finger the pendant.

"Complicated _how_?" The future Red Riding Hood asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She saw the young queen glance over her shoulder, sharing a look with the professor, before biting her lip. A moment passed, before Raven grabbed her arm and tugged her into the shed; Professor Mikalos followed, gathering up the swords and putting them away as Raven shut the door behind them. Once inside the darkness of the shed, Raven produced a small amethyst flame in her palm, turning to Cerise.

"You might want to... sit down for this."

"I thought we were _friends_ , Raven." Cerise started before the queen could start speaking. "Friends tell each other their secrets. It's what they do. Well, not you, obviously."

" _Cerise_ ," Raven took a deep breath, trying to think of the right words to make her friend understand as Cerise took a seat on the small bench in the shed. "Look," She swallowed, glancing at Mika. "I wanted to tell you. But I don't even know where to begin, and even if I do, how can I be sure you won't go to Headmaster Grimm? I already swore one 'friend' to secrecy, how can I know you'll be the same?"

"What friend?" Cerise asked, eyes narrowing. Raven swallowed.

"Dex... Dexter Charming." Cerise's eyes widened. "But that's _only_ because he caught us in here last month, after _Hero Training_."

"Caught you _how_?" Cerise asked, eyes narrowing. "Were you-"

"No! It was just a kiss, Miss Hood." Mika spoke up, from where he leaned against the far wall. "You need to understand, that Ravenna and I..." He glanced at her as he pushed himself away and crossed the small space to take the witch's hand. "We have a past. A history together. One that's... long and deep."

"What are you? Separated lovers or something?" Mika chortled softly, shaking his head.

"We would have been way too young to be lovers, Miss Hood."

"I don't understand."

The professor sighed, glancing at Raven, who, after a couple of minutes, simply nodded, knowing there was no getting around it. Cerise had caught them in a compromising position- more compromising than when Dexter had seen them- and she needed to be told the truth. Hopefully, she'd understand enough to keep their secret, or at least, _consider_ keeping it. "Ravenna and I have known each other since we were children. I'm five years older than her; when she was born, my parents approached her parents about a betrothal, but her father put his foot down. He's been putting his foot down ever since, actually." He chuckled softly, and Raven gave him a quick, half-hearted smile.

"So you're childhood sweethearts?" Cerise's brow furrowed. Mika nodded.

"We basically grew up together." Raven whispered. "I was his shadow when he and his family would come to visit from Palmarneae."

"Palmarneae?" The future Red Riding Hood dug around in her memory for the word; it sounded familiar, and suddenly, as she glanced from Raven to Professor Mikalos and back, it made sense. "Your countries are neighbors."

"Palmarneae is Marberly's strongest ally." Raven whispered. "And the Palmarneaian king and queen have always thought uniting our two kingdoms in marriage would bring about a strong alliance." She glanced at Mika, who squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"The royals? I thought you said Palmarneae was independent-"

"She broke off from Marberly and became her own country, with her own monarchy." Mika replied. "Ravenna's family has ruled Marberly a little longer than my family has ruled Palmarneae- there's about a hundred years difference in the monarchies."

"You're the Crown Prince." Cerise whispered.

"That would be my brother, Targyn." Mika clarified. "I'm the last child, and the second-born prince, actually."

The girl's eyes widened in surprise. She knew a good majority of the professors at Ever After High were royalty, but they were royalty from _fairy tales_ \- _Cinderella_ , _Sleeping Beauty_ , _Rumpelstiltskin_ , and the like- so to have a professor that wasn't from a fairy tale, someone like Raven, was a huge deal. She watched as he glanced at her friend, squeezing her hand again. "Like I said, I'm five years older than Ravenna. And I've loved her for as long as I can remember. I left home when I was seventeen, determined to experience the world. She was twelve, and begged me not to go."

"I didn't _beg_." Raven replied, meeting his gaze with a look of annoyance.

"You threw your arms around me and sobbed after giving me the pendant." She pursed her lips.

"I loved you. I didn't want you to go and leave me behind."

"Wait... pendant?" They turned back to her, nodding, as Raven lifted her arm; it glowed in the darkness.

"I gave it to Mikalos before he left, and when we realized who the other was, he gave it back to me."

"I'm confused. _How_ did you end up at Ever After High?" He sighed, pulling away from Raven and running a hand through his hair as he slowly paced back and forth in the small space.

"I'm a good swordsman-"

"Good? There's a _reason_ your father asked you to train the troops in swordsmanship. You're an _expert_ swordsman, Mika. And you know it. You helped teach me." Raven interrupted. He turned to her.

"I taught you other things as well, Nevermore. You never would have succeeded at hand-to-hand combat if it wasn't for me." She blushed, turning her gaze to the floor. "Anyway, I left Palmarneae, traveled through the other kingdoms for a bit, and then came further north. I worked jobs teaching swordsmanship and combat as I went; finally, I reached Ever After and... heard that the school was looking for a teacher for _Hero Training_ , and I applied for the position. I kept my past quiet. I told them I'd been a knight from a lesser kingdom; I wanted no connection with Palmarneae- I wasn't even sure Ever After knew anything at all about the lower kingdoms, or if they even existed, and I didn't want to cause a stir. Headmaster Grimm gave me the position once he saw me fight, and I've been here ever since. That was about six years ago."

He turned to Raven, who met his gaze. "I had no idea. You never said anything about teaching in your letters."

A shrug. "How was I supposed to explain to the girl that I loved that I had taken a teaching position at a boarding school? A prince, teaching at a school? What would you have thought of me?"

She tugged him close. "That you are a wonderful man, who was willing to share his talent with others." He kissed her forehead.

"I didn't know that Ravenna was attending Ever After High until she showed up in my _Hero Training_ class that day. I recognized her- or, at least, I _thought_ I recognized her- but I couldn't be sure. The last time I'd seen her, she'd been a skinny twelve-year-old girl with pigtails who I'd kissed on the cheek before I left. And this girl..." He let his gaze rove slowly over Raven, sliding an arm around her waist. "She'd grown up, going from a girl to a woman in five short years. I'd _heard_ that a girl from the lower kingdoms was attending Ever After High, but I had no idea it was her; the fact that it was Marberly never crossed my mind. So when she showed up in my class, the first thing I did was ask her to spar with me; if she refused, I'd know she wasn't the girl I'd hoped for. But she didn't. She accepted willingly and met me block for block."

Raven blushed, curling into his side. "I'd heard whispers that the little Crown Princess I'd fallen in love with as a boy had taken the throne from her father, but I had to be sure it was her."

"How did you know?" Cerise asked, finding herself enthralled by the story, despite herself. She didn't trust people easily, and this story seemed like something out of a- no pun intended on her part- fairy tale.

Mika glanced at Raven, who simply buried her face in his chest, before she whispered, "He called me Nevermore."


	11. Chapter 11

"Nevermore?" Cerise's eyebrows shot up.

"It's from my favorite poem." Raven replied, slowly turning to her friend.

"That's how I knew it was her, when her eyes widened in surprise. I'm the only one who calls her that; I always have. I dismissed the class, put the rapiers away and... we caught up. Shared a kiss-"

"And that's when Dexter Charming saw us." Raven whispered, shivering. Mika pulled her close, tucking her head beneath his chin with a kiss. Cerise watched the couple for several minutes, before something nagged at her to the point where she had to ask.

"What about the pendant?" Raven smiled softly, having an inkling that Cerise's mind would be stuck on such a small detail. She lifted her head from Mika's chest and held up her arm again. It continued to glow in the darkness.

"We met at the dragon stables around midnight that night; confessed that we'd always been in love, and promised each other." She stopped, sniffling softly.

"Promised each other what?"

The couple shared a glance before Mika spoke. "That when the time comes, I will ask her father for her hand and regardless of his answer, I will marry her. It's our unbreakable vow." Gently, he reached up, brushing a stray tear from her cheek before kissing her forehead softly. Cerise watched the exchange, feeling something twist in her heart, something she longed to one day have, if she were ever so lucky.

"You're going to get married." It was more statement than question, and the pair turned to her.

"Not right now. I have the year to finish out before I go home. I need to get complete control of my powers by the time I turn eighteen in November, and my father _still_ does not approve. I don't think he ever will, to be honest. But I don't care. I'm the queen, and it's my duty to find a mate by the time I turn twenty." She glanced at Mika. "I have found my mate. Were we back home, we would be married by now. In Marberly, seventeen is an adult; I am old enough to make my own decisions, and therefore, I am old enough to marry. And when I return home, I will." She turned to Mika. "And we will never be apart again. Five years was too long, my love. I will not wait another five years to become your wife. Once we return home, after you have asked Daddy for my hand, we will marry."

He nudged her nose gently with his, before pulling away. "We have to get through the rest of the year, Ravenna."

She sighed. "At this point, I simply want to go home." She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest. "I tire of this school, of this kingdom. I wish to return to my own." He held her close, glancing at Cerise.

"I gave her back the pendant as a symbol of my promise to her, that I will ask for her hand when we return home. That I will marry her. That I am hers and hers alone."

A moment passed, as Cerise tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. She watched the couple, saw how he swayed gently with her in his arms, the tenderness he treated her with. And suddenly it all clicked, what the pendant actually meant, why they were keeping such a secret...

"It's like an engagement ring. The pendant." Raven lifted her head and turned to look at her friend. "You're engaged, but because you're a student and he's a professor, no one can know. It would cause a scandal, for you both and the school, so you're keeping it a secret." Slowly, Raven nodded, and Cerise reached out for her. "Raven, why didn't you tell me?"

After a moment, the queen pulled away from her lover, taking a seat beside her friend. "What would you have said to me, Cerise? How would you have reacted, had I told you the truth before now? Could I have trusted you?"

The future Red Riding Hood thought a moment, before reaching for the pendant to study it. "I do not know that I would not have turned you into Headmaster Grimm." Raven sucked in a sharp breath. "I would have weighed the options first, and if I determined you were in danger, I would have gone to Grimm."

"Even if you knew the whole story?" Mika asked, watching the girls. Cerise thought a moment.

"If I'd known the whole story then? No. But if I hadn't, I would have." Her gaze stayed locked on the pendant, brow furrowing as she watched it glow, before finally, "Why did you think you couldn't trust me, Raven? First with your status and now with this?"

The queen sighed, glancing at Mika, before turning back the Cerise. "I... I was very... sheltered as a child. My mother was taken away when I was six, and Daddy did everything he could to give me as normal a childhood as a Crown Princess can have. I had few friends growing up- Mira didn't become my best friend until we got to Wanderley and were forced to room together. I haven't exactly been treated like a _normal_ girl- not like you and Cedar are. I've grown up under etiquette, protocol and decorum for so long, I don't know how to break out of it. I guess I'm afraid that no one will ever see me for me and not my title or my crown. I don't know who to trust or how. I was taught to screw on the smile, and never let the people see you stress. Trust doesn't exactly fall into that category."

"You trust Professor Mikalos." Cerise whispered.

Raven glanced at him, cheeks coloring. "Mikalos is a special case. From the time I was a babe, his parents had been trying to arrange a marriage between us. He was my first playmate. My first crush. He didn't see me as the Crown Princess, he saw me as a girl. That's never changed, in all the years I've known him."

"And it never will, Ravenna." He whispered softly, meeting her gaze. She smiled at him softly before turning to Cerise.

"Please, Cerise. I begged Dexter not to tell, don't make me beg with you, too. I know I kept another secret from you, but I didn't know how to tell you, and I'm sorry. You've gotten to be a good friend, I don't want to lose you. Please?"

The other girl studied her, before shooting her gaze to Mika, who simply waited. She turned back to Raven, before, "I understand why you hid it; both of them." Raven nodded, knowing that she was talking about when she'd first arrived. "As long as you never hide anything this big from me again- like if you're getting married or you're pregnant-"

Mika let out a strangled cough, and Raven chuckled. "We won't be married for at least another year, Cerise. Not until Mikalos asks Daddy for my hand. And... children won't even be considered until after our marriage. But yes, either of those things happen, you will be the first to know." She wrapped the other girl in a hug, and Cerise rested her head on Raven's shoulder.

"You have more guts than me, Raven. I can't tell anyone. I don't have the courage."

Raven's violet eyes opened, and she pulled away. "Can't tell anyone what?" The girl glanced between Mika and Raven, biting her lip. "Mika can be trusted. He won't say a word. I trust him, so you can, too."

Cerise nodded, reaching up to pull the locket she wore around her neck out from beneath her dress. She flicked it open, showing Raven the photo inside. Silently, Mika peered over Raven's shoulder to study it. "My family is... hiding a secret."

"What kind of secret?" Raven's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand, Cerise."

After a moment, the girl tucked her locket back beneath her shirt and reached up, slowly lowering the hood of her cape. Raven felt her mouth drop, at the sight of a pair of pointed wolf ears. Cerise took a deep breath. "My mother married the Big Bag Wolf."


	12. Chapter 12

"So... let me get this straight. Your _mother_ is Little Red Riding Hood." Cerise nodded. "And your _father_ is the Big Bad Wolf." Another nod.

"Talk about a twisted fairy tale." Mika muttered under his breath, and Raven turned to glare at him.

"No, he's right, Raven. It is twisted. And if anyone else found out... they might close my book anyway, since my destiny is to be _Little Red Riding Hood, not_ the _Big Bad Wolf_. When I sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day, I'll sign to keep my mother's story going-"

"But what about your father's?" Mika asked, crossing his arms. Cerise shrugged.

"I don't know. I just know I have to sign my life away to continue my mother's story-"

Raven rolled her eyes. " _Legacy Day._ " She blanched. "What a stupid… _celebration_! I remember Headmaster Grimm explaining it to me when I arrived. Apparently, I'm exempt because I'm not from Ever After, and I'm already ruling my own kingdom, and that means my 'destiny' is already claimed, but still... he went on and on about how it was 'important to keep the stories going'," She tossed her head, her ponytail snapping. "Who thought up that _stupid_ day anyway?"

"The original Brothers Grimm." Cerise replied; her parents had told her the story of the original Grimm brothers and the stories they'd collected within the Storybook of Legends, about the school they'd built for the next generation of fairy tales. "They also started Ever After High."

Raven wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Well it's a _stupid_ tradition, if you ask me. No one should be forced to follow a 'destiny' they don't want, just so some stupid story can continue. I'm sure even if there was no Legacy Day or Storybook of Legends, the stories would still continue, regardless." She met Mika's gaze. "If they are anything like our legends back home, they would continue, Book of Legends and Legacy Day or no. Our legends are continued because they are told constantly-"

"But this isn't home, Nevermore." Mika replied softly.

She turned to him, meeting his gaze. "Well it's an _injustice_ , Mika. They're giving the students _no_ choice. They should have a choice, it's _their_ lives on the line, not anyone else's. Why should they be made to suffer their parents' mistakes? Just because they call my mother the 'Evil Queen' doesn't mean she is, or that I am. Why can they not be treated similarly?" She took Cerise's hand, squeezing gently, and the other girl wondered briefly what Raven meant by the 'Evil Queen'.

Tears welled in Cerise's eyes; she'd never heard anyone speak up against Legacy Day, even if it was only in the shed on the track, and not in front of Headmaster Grimm. But, then again, she supposed, this was natural for Raven- she saw an injustice being done, and, being a monarch, instead of sitting back and letting it happen, she was going to try her hardest to right it, even if it affected a kingdom that wasn't hers. Suddenly, Cerise began to understand why some of the whispers concerning Raven often called her the 'Good Queen'.

_"They call my father the 'Good King', so it's only fitting that his daughter be named the 'Good Queen', I guess."_

"Because that's not how things are done in Ever After," He replied simply. He'd been at this school going on nearly six years, he'd watched five Legacy Years, five Legacy Days pass by, and even now, _still_ didn't understand the pomp and circumstance surrounding a day that basically enslaved the teenagers of Ever After High to a gigantic storybook. So Raven wasn't the only one confused or disgusted by the whole ordeal. "They seem to like their enslaving tradition."

" _Marberly_ likes her tradition, Mika." She replied, turning to meet his gaze. "And for that matter, so does Palmarneae." She turned back to Cerise. "But it's nowhere as horrendous as this." Cerise gave her a tiny smile, and Raven wrapped her in a hug. "I wish there was something I could do." She rubbed Cerise's back in comfort before pulling away.

"Short of destroying the book, I don't think there is." Cerise whispered softly, and Raven took her hand again with a gentle squeeze. Eventually, the young queen stood, helping her friend up.

"Come on, let's go find Cedar. We can hang out for a bit, try to get your mind off Legacy Day." Cerise nodded, moving past Mika with a soft nod and wary smile, before turning back. She met Mika's gaze, lifting her chin, suddenly serious.

"Don't hurt her, Professor."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Miss Hood." She nodded, before turning to Raven.

"Raven?" The queen turned to her, and the other girl came back, throwing her arms around her in a hug that stunned the young monarch. "Thanks."

Then, without another word, she was gone, slipping out of the shed and hurrying, afraid she'd be late for dinner. They'd meet up with Cedar after the dinner rush. Once she was gone, Raven returned to her seat on the bench, lost in thought. "It took some convincing, but I'm glad we finally got Cerise to understand. At least she'll be on our side."

He nodded, taking a seat beside her. "That is a good thing. I can tell her agreeing took a huge weight off your shoulders." He leaned down, kissing said shoulder softly as she reached up to take his hand. They sat in silence for several minutes, before she turned to him.

"How could someone do that? Force others to sign away their lives, their choices, for a _storybook_? I don't understand."

The prince slid his arms around her, holding her close. "I've been here nearly six years, I still don't understand it. I know that Ever After keeps a tight hold on their traditions, and values following tradition over anything else. Especially when it comes to the stories."

"But why? They're _just_ stories. Destiny is _just_ a word, it's not real. We don't follow destiny back home-"

"Some would say that you did." He replied as she shifted to face him, their knees brushing together.

"I followed my birthright, Mika-"

"I know. But I'm sure that there are some people back home that would suggest that you followed your destiny. The only difference is that you had a choice. These kids don't."

"I really didn't. If I hadn't taken the throne, Marberly would have fallen into chaos-"

"And you couldn't let that happen. So you took the throne after your father stepped down, when you could have easily walked away. It was your choice, Nevermore. Unlike the students here, you had a choice- however small you believe it to be."


	13. Chapter 13

She could see it, feel it inside her, pleading to come out, to be released, be free.

Taking a deep breath, she clenched her fists, refusing to let it, no matter how strong the desire. The moon shone bright overhead, bathing the small clearing in her light; the fire crackled softly, embers dancing with each pop. Before Raven, her much-loved spell book sat, open to a random page.

 _"In order for a witch to truly embrace who she is, she must release the part of herself she has been keeping hidden, the part that is wild and most connected to the elements. The part that is most connected to her true self, deep within her heart."_ She took another deep breath. _"Only when she releases that part of herself, can a witch realize, understand and accept her true potential."_

And while Madame Yaga may be right, Raven had a problem the other girls didn't- she didn't know who her true self _was_.

She wore so many faces, so many masks, held so many emotions, she couldn't find the true girl beneath it all. And on top of it, Raven didn't know how to be wild. Other girls at Wanderley had gone wild and let loose, while Raven sat curled up in the window seat and watched, _wishing_ she could be like them. But she couldn't, because she had responsibilities- to her family, to her country, to her people. And she'd told Madame Yaga as much during class.

_"I don't know how to be wild. I don't know who I am, I've never heard of my true self. Maybe I don't have one."_

_"All witches have a true self, Your Majesty. Even you. You, however, just need to dig to find her."_

She groaned, crumpling onto the grass before the bonfire with a sigh. Dejected, she propped an elbow on her knee and tangled a hand in her hair. She'd been at this for the last two hours, with no success. A week had passed since she and Mika had told Cerise their secret and Cerise had told them hers, and things had gotten a little easier for the pair. Though they still met in secret, at least now they had a true, trusted ally in their corner, just in case something happened. Raven was still on the fence about Dexter. Cerise and Cedar- as well as a few other students- had taken to confiding in her about their fears of Legacy Day- for it was coming up at the beginning of next the month- on the first of October- and this was only the second to last week in September. To say tensions were high among the students who were beginning to doubt their destinies was an understatement. Raven was half-afraid the school would explode from all the repressed worry.

And then her birthday was at the end of November...

_If you don't get a handle on your powers by then, Goddess only knows what will happen._

With an aggravated sigh, she removed her cloak, tossing it to the side before burying her face in her hands. A cry of annoyance escaped her as she shifted to her knees, before reaching for her book and flipping through it. Every spell she passed seemed too... juvenile, too pleading, too... whiny to perform, and she threw the book into the darkness with a screech before flopping onto her back in the grass.

"I don't even know _who I am_ , let along who my _true self is._ " She covered her eyes with an arm, trying to calm herself down, before she gave up and lifted her arm, turning her gaze to the moon above. "I'll never get a handle on my powers, and then who knows what will happen to the Monarchy. There's never been a Marberly witch who _hasn't_ gotten a handle of her powers by eighteen- what if I'm the one? What if I'm the one in the line who doesn't, and then doesn't receive her full powers as I should? That would serve me right. I'm not a witch, I'm a fraud."

Her gaze moved to the pendant that hung around her wrist; it glowed softly in the light of the fire, and gently, she reached up, cradling it. "Mika, my love, will you love me even if I don't receive my full powers? Or get a handle on them?" Tears glistened in her eyes, and she slowly lowered her arm, turning her head and closing her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

The pendant began to glow, and she soon felt the familiar tingling in her fingertips. Slowly, she pushed herself up and watched as the amethyst glow she was used to slowly traveled up her legs from her feet; it swathed itself around her arms and chest, until she felt its familiar warmth. Slowly, she stood, looking around for something; she knew Cerise was lurking around somewhere- the girl had taken to following Raven on the nights when the young queen came out to the woods to practice her magic, acting as Raven's personal bodyguard.

_"He has loved you for yourself long before now, and he will love you long after your magic is controlled."_

"Who's there? Show yourself? _Cerise!_ "

But no one came, and after a moment, a warm wind flowed through her. It lifted her off her feet, and she tensed, but only briefly. There was something familiar about this. She'd been in this position before.

 _"You have been letting fear control your heart for far too long, my daughter. This meartiol was bound to you long before either of you were born. Your fates were cast together long ago, when only my children and I walked this earth."_ Raven swallowed, unable to say a word, as the voice continued. _"Your heart, your true self, is tied to him. He brings out the best in you, the true you. And it's up to you to tap into it. Only once you tap into it, will you be able to gain complete control of your magic, my young daughter. This love you share- this union- will not allow your magic to die before it's begun. You may be the last of your line for now, but you will not be the last forever."_ She glanced down as the warmth of the wind caressed over her hips and between her thighs, as though caressing her womb. _"This marriage shall bring a new generation that shall carry the Marberly magic in their veins."_

Raven's head snapped up, and she felt her breath catch. "M.. _Marriage_? What do you mean... marriage?"

As it lowered her back to the ground, the voice on the wind gently caressed her ear in the softest of kisses as it spoke. _"You gave your hearts to each other that night; vows spoken even in the darkest, most secret of nights were vows of undying love. It is not often that I approve a match between one of my daughters and a meartiol, but within his heart is love that speaks only your name, just as within your heart love speaks for him._ _I witnessed the ceremony, my daughter, and I approve."_

"I... I don't understand."

The voice was soft, tender, as it whispered, _"That night, I watched as you vowed undying love to one another. Your love has bound you together, for all eternity."_ The last thing Raven heard before she blacked out sent her heart rate skyrocketing; completely unaware that, despite the restless sleep he was caught up in, Mika was reacting the same way. _"You have already married your meartiol, my young daughter."_

"Raven! Raven, wake up! _Please! Raven!_ "

Her eyes snapped open and she choked on air, only to find herself lying on the ground before the bonfire, her head in Cerise's lap. "C... erise?" Her voice was thin, her throat sore.

"I went for a run, figuring you wanted privacy to practice your magic, and I get back just in time to see you collapse. Raven, what _happened_?"

"You... you didn't hear the voice?"

Cerise's eyebrows knit together. "Voice? What voice?" She made to push herself up, but Cerise reached out, holding her down. "Hey, not yet. You sit up too quickly without getting enough air into your lungs, and you'll pass out again. Just... just stay down for a few."

Swallowing thickly, Raven complied, violet eyes darting around quickly before meeting her friend's again. "The voice... the voice on the wind... it spoke to me."

" _What_ wind? Raven, there _was no_ wind. There's not even a breeze."

The young queen shook her head. "It... it picked me up... somehow my magic... I don't know how... can I sit up, please?" Slowly, the young Riding Hood helped her sit up, keeping her hands on her back to steady her. A moment passed, before she stood, helping Raven up, and wrapping the cloak around her. She then grabbed Raven's spell book, suddenly really concerned. The young queen was deathly pale- more than normal- and she was shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs, and didn't seem to know where she was.

"Raven. Raven, look at me?" Slowly, the young woman raised her head, meeting Cerise's gaze. "I don't think you can walk. And I could carry you, but I don't think my wolf speed would be good for you right now. Could you maybe teleport us back to the school?" A moment passed, before Raven nodded. "But not to your dorm. There's no way I'm leaving you with Apple sound asleep in the other bed, not when you're like this. And I'm afraid it might startle Cedar-" She stopped, an idea popping into her head, though she was afraid it wouldn't bode well. "Could Professor Mikalos look after you? Just until whatever this is passes?" Seconds ticked by, before Raven nodded once. "Okay. Do you know where he lives?"

"In the faculty dorms." Raven whispered, as Cerise grabbed her around the waist, to keep her standing.

"Okay. Good, so he's on campus. Raven? _Raven._ " She reached up, gently patting the other girl's cheek before turning her to meet the violet gaze. "Do you think you could teleport us to Professor Mikalos's room? Do you think you have the strength?" Another nod. Cerise didn't say a word, she just gripped Raven tighter-


	14. Chapter 14

Cerise opened her eyes to find herself standing before a heavy wooden door in the hallway of the faculty dorms. She'd been there once or twice, to drop an assignment off to a professor before a school break, but being there in the dead quiet that filled the night was unnerving. "We made it. Raven, we- _Whoa! Easy, Raven!_ " She quickly caught the other girl around the waist as Raven's knees buckled, and quickly rapped on the door, praying they were in front of the right one, as she struggled to keep the young royal witch standing.

A moment passed, and just as Cerise lifted her hand to knock again, the door swung open. Mikalos stood in the doorway, his hair tousled from a restless sleep, a pair of rumpled pajamas on. He blue eyes narrowed in confusion, followed by a soft, "Miss Hood, what are you-"

"Help me with her, Professor!" Cerise cut him off, and it was then that he realized it was Raven Cerise was having trouble holding up. He hurried forward, catching his childhood sweetheart with ease. She stumbled against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him, one hand coming up to brush black curls from her forehead in concern.

"Cerise, _what happened_?" He asked softly, scooping Raven into his arms and leading the other girl into his room. She shut the door softly and quietly behind her, watching as the young man gently laid Raven against the pillows of his bed.

"We were out in the Enchanted Forest." Cerise replied, watching as he quickly checked her pulse, ran his hand over her forehead for fever, leaned close to check for breathing- all of which were fine or negative.

"Can I ask _why_?" He replied, climbing to his feet and going into the adjoining bathroom. All the faculty dorms had attached bathrooms; some of the girls' dorms had attached bathrooms, others didn't, and the boys dorms were simply dorms; they had to share communal bathrooms. A few minutes passed, before he returned with a damp cloth, taking his place beside Raven again and gently sponging the material over her forehead, cheeks and neck.

"Raven said that a witch's spells are stronger when practiced under a full moon. It's Ever After; there are three full moon cycles for three months straight. I've told her she can only go if I come with her. I don't sleep much anyway; thank my dad. Nocturnal." She swallowed, watching as Raven's eyelids began to slowly flutter in response to the coolness on her skin. "So I've been going out with her. We go to the clearing in the Enchanted Forest; I leave her to her... magic stuff and go for a run. Usually, by the time I get back to the clearing, she's ready to go back to the dorms, but tonight-" She bit her lip. "Tonight when I got back..."

"What is it? Cerise?"

"When I got back... she looked funny, Professor. Like she wasn't herself. She was really, _really_ pale- almost transparent- and she wasn't steady on her feet. She looked up at the moon, and the next thing I know, she's collapsing. I caught her so she didn't hurt herself on the way down, but... I've never seen her like this. She's never done that before. And when she woke up, she was muttering something about... a voice and the wind, but there was no wind-"

"It spoke to me. The voice in the wind." Both her companions turned in time to see Raven's violet eyes open slowly. She lay back, propped against the pillows, her cloak still around her pajama-clad shoulders, and she took a soft breath, swallowing thickly. Her gaze first found her friend's, before she cautiously took in her surroundings. "This isn't my dorm." Slowly, she turned her head, violet eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Mika? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you're in _my_ dorm, Nevermore." He whispered softly, stroking her hair back from her face. She was still really pale- not as pale as she'd been when they'd shown up, but still pretty pale, considering her skin was the color of fresh cream. The young monarch took a slow breath, gaze moving to Cerise, who stood near the bed, a nail between her teeth.

"What do you remember?"

Raven winced, the muscles in her hips and back spasming slightly as she pushed herself up against the pillows. "I was trying to... to get control of... to work with my magic... I was laying in the grass, studying the pendant, and the next thing I know, my fingertips are tingling, and my magic is taking over." She glanced at Mika, swallowing. "It lifted me up. The wind. And the voice talked to me."

Mika and Cerise shared a glance, both concerned about her sanity. "Raven, there was no wind tonight. It's still. As still as the dead."

Raven shook her head at her friend's response. "No, there was a wind. It was warm. It held me in the air and... and the voice talked to me. I know it did. I _heard_ it."

"Could it have been your magic?" Mika asked gently, and she turned to him, shaking her head.

"No. Magic doesn't work that way, Mikalos." He furrowed a brow, and she reached up, taking the hand that rested against her cheek in hers and pressed a kiss to his palm. "You're a _meartiol_ , you wouldn't understand." She lay her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

_Meartiol._

She bolted upright with a gasp, choking on air as she struggled to get it into her lungs. Cerise hurried to the bathroom to get her a glass of water, and Mika caught her as she tumbled forward, struggling to catch her breath. "Raven? _Raven! Easy! Ravenna!"_ For the briefest of moments, Mika worried about the commotion one of his coworkers could hear through the walls, but soon he didn't have to worry anymore. A flash of amethyst shot out from Raven's fingertips; it traveled the length of the room, around all four walls before fading.

After several minutes, the young monarch managed to catch her breath, grabbing the stitch in her chest and turning from him. "What was _that_?" The young lovers looked up to find Cerise in the bathroom doorway, a glass of water in her hands. She hurried to the bed, kneeling down and handing the glass to her friend, holding it steady in Raven's shaky hands as she took a sip.

"Mika... was worried... about someone... hearing us..." She swallowed, tightening her hold on the glass as Cerise laid a hand on her knee. "I don't... I don't think he has to worry... now…"


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you mean?" The young professor furrowed a brow, confused at his lover's words. Slowly, Raven looked up at him, sniffling with a choked sob.

"I think... I think I soundproofed... your room."

His eyebrow shot up, and he felt his mouth drop. "Soundproofed? I'm sorry… _you soundproofed my room_?"

She nodded. "Not intentionally... or unintentionally... you were worried... now you don't have to be."

"But," He shook his head, trying to clear the jumble of questions bouncing inside it. "But how? You didn't even know I was-"

"Maybe she could see it on your face, Professor?" Cerise offered, as Raven took another slow gulp from the glass. The young witch shook her head.

"I was try to catch my breath. I wasn't focusing on his face, I was focusing on trying to breathe." She swallowed, the lump in her throat that felt like cotton, and took another swallow of water. "But he was focused on us, and the fear we might get caught here."

"So you just… _magically_ decide to soundproof my dorm?" He replied, trying his hardest to wrap his head around what she was telling him. She glanced at him, taking another sip, slower this time. She finished the glass, letting Cerise take it and set it on the nightstand, before she reached up, pressing a hand to the stitch in her chest. It felt as though her heart was going to implode.

"I didn't decide... my magic did." She took a slow breath, as Mika shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Mika, I think we're linked."

"We've always been linked, Nevermore." He whispered, reaching out to take her hand and play with her fingers. She shook her head, glancing at Cerise, hoping she didn't sound completely crazy.

"I don't mean that way, Mika." She swallowed. "I mean... magically. I think we're linked magically."

He shook his head. "Nevermore, that's not possible. I'm a _meartiol_ , remember? I can't _do_ magic, I have no magic in my blood. No one in Palmarneae does, unless you count the gypsies that live on the borders of our lands. It's Marberly that has the magic. It's your blood."

"Mi-"

"I'm gonna go back to my dorm. You gonna be okay, Raven?" The young queen turned to her friend, confused, but Cerise simply gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand. _This is between you and him. You don't need me right now. You're in safe hands. I can relinquish you for now._ The girl then leaned, down, pressing a kiss to Raven's forehead. "Thank Godmother you're okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Then, she was gone, slipping out of the room and sneaking back to her dorm. Once she was gone, Raven turned back to her lover. Silently, he scooted closer, reaching up to remove the cloak from her shoulders. Gently, he folded it and set it on the chair of his desk before returning to her side.

"You scared me, Ravenna." He whispered, returning to the bed and pulling her into his arms. "Don't ever do that again, _please_. I beg of you." He pressed a kiss to her head, and she curled into his chest, swallowing thickly.

"I'm sorry, Mikalos. I didn't mean to scare you." He sighed, burying his nose in her hair before pulling away to meet her gaze.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

She shook her head. "You won't lose me, my love. I promise, I'll never leave you." She kissed him deeply before finally pulling away and resting her forehead to his. "I didn't imagine that voice tonight. I heard it, Mika. I _know_ I did. It spoke to me, and the wind... it caressed me, like... like I was its child." She sniffled. "I know you probably think I'm crazy-"

"Just sleep deprived." He replied, kissing her forehead, and she closed her eyes.

"Mika-" Her voice was soft, tired, as the night's events caught up with her. Gently, he reached up, caressing her head as she curled up under his chin. He gently rocked them back and forth on the bed, hoping the gentle motion would lull her to sleep. It was working, even as she fought to keep her eyes open. "Not fair, Mika-"

"You need your rest, Nevermore." He whispered, kissing her head again, before tugging the covers back and laying her gently down before tucking them around her and standing. She reached up, grabbing his wrist, and he turned back.

"Where are you going?" He met her gaze, feeling as tired as she looked.

"You stay in the bed. I'll take floor." He replied, slipping out of her grasp and going to the wardrobe, pulling a couple extra pillows and blankets out and beginning to make up a spot by the bed. He quickly locked the door, and then went back to where she lay, kissing her quickly.

"Mika... can't... sleep... floor..."

He chuckled softly. "I know you want me with you, Nevermore." He whispered, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "But the _last_ thing I want to do is be accused of stealing your virtue."

"Not... stealing if... I... give it..." He chuckled softly.

"No, Raven." He brushed a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you." As he flicked off the light and settled down, he felt something brush his shoulder, and turned, to find Raven's small hand dangling off the bed; she was sound asleep, her breathing even. After a moment, he took her hand, pressing a kiss to the back. The feel of her small hand in his brought a comfort he hadn't realized he'd been missing, and eventually, sleep claimed him. He never released her hand.

Two hours later, Raven awoke, slightly groggy and confused as to why she was being held down, only to find Mika holding her hand in his sleep. Silently, carefully, she climbed out of the bed, kneeling down and gently pulling the blankets back before slipping beneath them. Her small, lithe body slid against his and he stirred slightly before settling down again. She turned a tired gaze upwards, laying a hand against his chest before reaching down and pulling the blankets back up around them. As she settled her slender curves against his hard planes, she leaned up, brushing a soft kiss to his lips before settling down and tucking her head beneath his chin. He released her hand, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close in his sleep. He nuzzled his chin against her head, and then relaxed, breathing her name in his sleep. Raven, who's eyes had just started to close as the steady rhythm of his heartbeat drummed in her ear, felt her eyes snap open as his soft whisper penetrated her exhausted brain.

_"Ravenna... love you... my wife…"_


	16. Chapter 16

He shifted in his sleep, his arms tightening around something. It began to register that there was something lying against his chest-

As he slowly shook the fog from his brain internally, he let his hands slowly wander over whatever was in his arms. Soft curves hidden by pajamas teased him as he slid his hands down the owner's body; his other hand reached up, tangling in strands of soft silk. The person shifted, slowly lifting their head, and he blinked the sleep from his eyes, a little confused as to why Raven was lying on the floor of his room, her head and body tucked against his.

"Can't sleep either?" Her voice was soft, and he sighed softly, swallowing. She shifted, accidentally brushing against him, and he dug his nails into the material of her pajama bottoms, mentally telling himself that she was the love of his life, and they could wait. That it was just an accident; that it wasn't the appropriate time or place- "Mika?"

He cleared his throat softly, and shifted, and she blushed, feeling him brush between her legs as he moved to pull away. "Sorry." His voice was soft, strained slightly, and she smiled, reaching up to caress his cheek. "Nevermore, you're supposed to be in the bed. "

"I woke up. Found you on the floor. I didn't want to sleep alone anymore, so I decided to join you. I hope that's okay."

A soft sigh escaped his throat, and after a moment, he met her gaze, reaching up to brush his fingers against her cheek. "Of course it is. It just surprised me, is all. I wasn't expecting to wake up to the love of my life in my arms."

She smiled softly, leaning up to kiss him. Once done, she returned to her place on his chest, sighing in contentment. "I could lay like this forever."

He chuckled softly, wrapping his arms slowly around her and holding her close. Today, they very well had the right too; it _was_ Saturday, after all. "So could I."

They stayed curled up on the floor for several minutes before Mika's back started to protest. Despite his mere twenty-two years, the floor was not a kind bedfellow, and eventually, they got up, returning to the bed. He draped the extra blankets over the foot, and put the extra pillows atop the regular ones. His gaze darted to the clock on his nightstand, and he kissed her head as she settled back against him. "It's only eleven in the evening. It feels later than it is." She nodded, nuzzling into him.

"Mika?" Her voice was small, timid.

"Hmm?"

She looked up at him. "Thank you. For letting me stay the night."

"Not a problem, Nevermore." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her as she leaned up to meet him in the middle. Then, she returned to his chest, her small fingers working on the buttons of his top until they were undone and the shirt semi-open. "What are you doing?" She slid a hand between the gap and instantly relaxed. "Ah. Just needed the contact?" He asked, tightening his arms around her and squeezing gently. She nodded against his chest. Without another word, he pressed a firm kiss to her head and settled down again, though neither were tired enough to sleep anymore.

"I think the Goddess spoke to me tonight."

"The Goddess?" He asked softly, knowing better than to say anything against her religion. Marberly was mostly pagan, despite the many advancements it had made towards the modern age. Paganism ran strong, her roots as deep in the country as the magic of the royal family. And they accepted Marberly as she was, pagan worship and all. It wasn't like worshipers ran through the countryside naked and howling like wolves, but there was a great belief that everything came from the Goddess; that she created and therefore deserved respect. Raven nodded. "When?"

"When I was in the clearing in the forest."

"Oh." He gently rubbed a hand up and down her back before sliding a hand beneath her pajama top to caress the warm skin of her back. "What did she speak to you about?" He tightened his hold on her briefly, pressing a firm kiss to her head. She looked up at him, whispering,

"Just needed the contact?"

He chuckled softly with a nod and a kiss, before settling down again. Silence settled between them for several minutes, and Mika began to wonder if she'd fallen back asleep. But soon, he felt the soft tracing of her fingers against the warm flesh of his chest, followed by her soft,

"Us."

"Oh." He began to drift back to sleep, the movement of her fingers lulling him back with soft strokes, until the word registered with him and his blue eyes snapped open. "Wait. _What?_ " She looked up at him. "What do you _mean_ , 'us'?"

She sighed, shifting to lie beside him. "Spells are stronger when practiced beneath a full moon." She lay her head on her arm, meeting his gaze. "When I was at Wanderley, a bunch of the girls and I would go out on nights of the full moon and-"

"Dance naked beneath the full moon in front of a roaring bonfire?" He joked, gently, and she grabbed a pillow, smacking him lightly.

"Very funny. No." She turned the pillow and settled back down. "We'd go out, light a bonfire, and take turns casting spells and practicing magic. The spells were always stronger, but it was nothing like this. And... and most of the girls at Wanderley already had a patron. I was really the only one who didn't."

Mika nodded, silent. Though he didn't know much of magic, other than what he'd learned from Raven, he knew enough to know that each magic user was expected to have a patron god or goddess that would specifically be theirs to worship and call on in times of need. But as far as he knew, Raven had no goddess to call on, she had not chosen her patron yet.


	17. Chapter 17

"A witch does not choose her patron, Mika." She whispered, and he started, surprised that she knew the path his thoughts had taken. Thought she had been good at reading his thoughts when they were children, it seemed that she had gotten even better as they'd gotten older. "The patron chooses her."

"And? Has your patron chosen you?"

Raven bit her lip, as he reached over, taking her hand and playing with her fingers. "No. Not yet." She thought a moment, before, meeting his gaze. Should she tell him? Even if she told him and he didn't run, would he start to pull away? Start to distance himself until he could safely escape from her? She didn't even know how _she'd_ reacted to the... okay, so she wasn't sure what it was... so how in the name of the Goddess was she supposed to know how _Mika_ would react?

 _How exactly are you supposed to tell him that you're…_ Her brow furrowed. _That you're already... you can't even explain it to yourself..._

"Nevermore? Raven? Sweetheart, are you all right?"

She met his gaze, licking her lips quickly before taking a deep breath. "That... that wind, tonight... the one that spoke to me... it..." She swallowed, lacing their fingers together. "It... it said that we're... that we're linked. By magic. I'm not sure how." She swallowed. "It also said something else, but I'm not even sure I understand it-"

"It's okay, love. Take your time. Or if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." She nodded, weighing the options. Raven had never kept something from Mika nor he from her- within reason. Ever After High being the exception, given the circumstances. If he knew what the Goddess had told her, at least they'd be on the same page, be able to handle it together. And Mika had made it clear he wasn't running. Taking a deep breath, she met his gaze, fiddling with the pendant. Mika, noticing, reached up, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. "Take your time, Nevermore."

A moment passed, before she finally whispered, "She said... she said that... that you and I... that we are... already married."

Silence.

_"I'm sorry, what?"_

"Mika-" But the young prince pulled away, getting out of bed and beginning to pace. He ran a hand through his hair, the sandy locks becoming even more chaotic. A moment passed, before he turned back to her, his blue gaze filled with- well, she couldn't read the range of emotions in his eyes, there were so many.

"So... according to... to the... the Goddess... you are I are... we're already married. How exactly did she come to that conclusion?"

Raven sighed. "This is why I was worried about telling you." She whispered, watching him pace. "Mika, please, come back to bed." She stopped, realizing that her request sounded a lot like something a woman would say to her husband. She blushed. And after several minutes, he did as told, lower lip between his teeth. She waited until he'd slipped between the covers, before reaching over and taking his hand. "Do you remember the night at the dragon stables?"

"What about it?" He asked, as she began to play with his fingers. She swallowed thickly, glancing up at him before returning her gaze to his hand.

"She told me that that night, we gave our hearts to each other in love. She claimed it was a ceremony-"

"A marriage ceremony." He whispered, and she nodded.

"And that... that she doesn't often approve matches between her daughters and meartiols, but when she saw how-"

"Passionate we are about each other?" Raven's cheeks colored and she nodded.

"She approved it. In the eyes of the Goddess, we're already man and wife." She watched as Mika sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, lying back and taking a few minutes to wrap his head around the news. "Mika? Mikalos?" His blue gaze snapped open a few minutes later and he turned to her.

"So in the eyes of your religion, we're already married?" She nodded. "This wasn't what I was expecting, but... okay."

She furrowed a brow. "You're really okay with this?" He nodded slowly. "I don't understand. Why-"

"Simple. Because I love you." He took her hand, kissing it. "Though I doubt 'We got married in a secret ceremony that was approved by the Goddess about a month and a half ago' will appease your father."

She shook her head. "You still need to ask for my hand. Paganism may be the ruling religion in Marberly, but not many recognize marriages like this- especially among the nobility. It may have been recognized back in ancient times, but not now. Daddy would just tell me that we are 'playing house.'" She rolled her eyes and shifted to lay beside him. "You're really okay with this?"

"You threw me for a loop earlier. Just as long as you don't tell me you're pregnant-"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Goddess, no! Mika, we haven't even slept together yet."

He raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _We're in the same bed, aren't we?_ and she glared at him, shoving him gently.

"I mean like sex. We haven't had sex yet, so how exactly can I be pregnant?"

A soft chuckle escaped his throat, and he reached over, sliding a hand over her hip and pulling her close. "And we won't, until you're ready, Nevermore."

Something flitted across her gaze. "But you've already-"

"No, I haven't." He whispered softly. "I've had other women tempt me, but none of them were you. Why would I sleep with a random woman when the love of my life-"

"- Was a twelve-year-old girl." Raven finished and he glared at her. "Well, it was true."

"- Is the only woman I want to be with. Regardless of the age difference, I would wait forever for you." He kissed her softly. "We make this decision _together_ , Nevermore. When we're both ready, and not before. I'm not some cad only interested in your crown or your body."

"You're a prince."

He rolled his eyes. "And a man deeply in love, and a man in love will do anything for the woman who holds his heart, as my father would say."


	18. Chapter 18

She shook her head. "Tea leaves are harder to read. And since I'm royalty-" She rolled her eyes. "I'm technically not allowed to take other people's hands, so palmistry is out. Besides, the cards never lie."

Aada pursed her lips in annoyance, finally shoving the cup aside and folding her arms on the table. The two girls had taken to getting lunch together and then waiting for Cerise and Cedar after their _Advanced Witchery_ class; though she was wary of the other two girls, Aada found that she was quickly enjoying their company, and Raven- being the link between them all- was just happy her friends were all getting along. Now if she could just get rid of the Apple issue...

 _It's only mid-September, and she's starting to get on your nerves. Didn't take her long, did it?_ It wasn't so much the interactions- in fact, the two roommates interacted very little, thanks to Raven's schedule being so light and Apple's so heavy- but it was more the little things. The snoring, the fact that little things Apple would do would annoy Raven, like take something off her desk and not return it or forget to return it until Raven absolutely needed it and then flew into a panic because she couldn't find it, and the constant questions about why she wasn't evil, and could she _maybe_ 'become Evil' so she would have a rival. It was usually at that point that Raven would storm out- headed for either the library, in search of Cerise and Cedar if they weren't in class, or to Mika's room, where she'd spend time hanging out with him, watching a movie or just talking. She spent many nights at Mika's, always returning to the dorm two hours before dawn so she could be up to watch the sunrise, because despite Dexter's keeping quiet _so far,_ she was still wary, and wanted to keep a close eye on him.

"How's rooming with _Apple White_?" Aada asked, tossing her head and giving an obnoxious laugh, like Apple often did. Raven wrinkled her nose.

"You did that way too well. Don't _ever_ do that again." She stopped, thinking. "As the only ruling monarch at Ever After High, I command it."

Aada laughed. "I know, it's horrible how accurate I can get." She grabbed her cup, taking a sip. The castleteria was near empty- only one or two other students who either didn't have classes or got out early- which meant the girls had free reign. They sat at what had become their usual table, chatting over shepard's pie and salad, waiting for Cerise and Cedar to join them once they got out of class. "So how is it? Rooming with the Wicked Witch of Ever After High?"

Raven choked on her coffee. "There's nothing magical about that blond bimbo. Trust me."

Aada chuckled, returning to her lunch with a soft snicker. Raven set her cup down, fingering the pendant absentmindedly. She looked up in time to see Cerise and Cedar enter the castleteria, and quickly waved them down. "Cerise! Cedar! Over here!"

The two girls made a beeline for the table, as Aada lifted her head, waving to them. Raven's gaze returned to the doorway, and her breath hitched.

"You two get out of class early again?" Cedar asked, taking a seat beside Aada.

"Most of our classwork is stuff we can do outside of class. Not much needs to be done, and there are no lectures." Aada replied, as Cerise asked Cedar if she wanted anything, but the other girl shook her head, and the future Red Riding Hood left to get lunch.

"Raven? You okay?" Cerise stopped, turning to follow her friend's gaze. "Oh. I get it." And with a quick smile, she hurried off.

"No, Cerise, I don't think you do." She whispered, catching Mika's gaze across the room. She smiled at him, waving quickly, before turning back to the conversation and trying to pay attention. The pendant glowed steadily, and after a moment, she reached up, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"Someone's lost in thought today." She turned, to find Mika standing beside her, coffee cup in his hands.

"Afternoon, Professor." The other girls murmured their hellos as well, and he nodded to each of them in turn, before turning back to her. The heather grey shirt he wore perfectly complimented his blue eyes, and she felt herself start to flush.

"Everything all right, Your Majesty?" She opened her mouth to speak when Cerise returned, taking a seat beside her.

"I'm fine, Professor. And you?" He shrugged, sipping his coffee, a hand in the pocket of his black slacks. The pair let the silence settle around them, while the other girls chatted, Cerise casting glances at the couple every so often, until a voice broke through the conversation.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty?"

Everyone turned, to see a pretty little redhead that Raven recognized as Ashlynn Ella, from her _Good Kingdom Management_ class, standing not far from Mika. Instantly, Raven sat up, her back going ramrod straight, she folded her hands on the table before her, and met the girl's gaze. Mika recognized this as Raven's response to being addressed as the ruling monarch- something most of the other students had quickly learned not to do in the near month she'd been at the school. "Is there a reason you came over, Miss Ella?" She asked softly, and Mika was the only one to realize that it was Raven's royal etiquette kicking in, something he, as a prince, was used to as well, though not on the scale that Raven was.

"I was... I was wondering if we could... talk. Somewhere private?" Raven glanced at the other girls and then turned to Mika, who stepped back as she stood.

"Of course. But about what?" Ashlynn bit her lip, glancing at the girls. With a shake of her head that clearly said, _Not here_ , Raven got the message, and quickly smoothed the dark green skirt she wore. She then grabbed her clutch and nodded for the princess to follow her. She cast a glance back, catching Mika's gaze, _After classes?_ He nodded.

Once out of the castleteria, the two girls wandered out of the school, heading for the dragon stables. "What did you want to talk about?"

The princess bit her lip, before taking a deep breath and turning to her. "I... I know that I'm supposed to sign my page at the beginning of October, but... but to be honest, I really don't want to." She met Raven's gaze; the queen took a seat on a long-forgotten bench, waiting patiently. "I don't want to be the next _Cinderella_. I understand why it's necessary, but-"

"But you want to carve your own path." Raven slowly replied, crossing her legs and folding her hands over her knee. Slowly, Ashlynn nodded. "Can I ask why? You don't have to tell me-"

"No, it's fine." The girl bit her lip before softly whispering, "I... to be honest, Your Majesty, it's because... well, I... I fell in love."


	19. Chapter 19

A slow smile spread across her features, as she thought of Mika, recognizing the look the princess wore. "That's wonderful, Ash."

The princess blushed, sheepishly; no one had ever given her a nickname, or been so... genuinely happy for her before. "Thanks."

"Can I ask who it is?"

"Hunter-"

"The huntsman's son?" Raven asked softly; she knew him. Not well, but she knew him. He was in her _Hero Training_ course; they'd partnered up on occasion, but that was the extent of knowing him. He was quite skilled with a bow and arrow- to the point where he even put _her_ to shame. The other girl nodded.

"It's Hunter, Your Maj-"

"Raven." The girl furrowed a brow. "My full name is Ravenna, but everyone calls me Raven. Please. Since I'm going to be spending the rest of the school year sitting in front of you in _Good Kingdom Management_ , you might as well call me what everyone else does. I insist."

"Okay. Raven." The girls settled in silence before Ashlynn took a seat beside her, shifting to face her. "This... isn't part of my story. I'm supposed to meet Prince Charming at the ball, not... school. And he's not a royal at all, not even in the slightest. He's... from one of the working classes, but... but that doesn't seem to matter."

"How did you two meet?"

"We literally ran into each other in the halls last year." Ashlynn giggled.

"So you've been together a year, and you've managed to keep it secret?" Ashlynn nodded. "That's great, but... why come to me _now_?"

Ashlynn shrugged. "I... I kind of heard Cerise say something to Darling Charming about how you seem to oppose Legacy Day, and how you think we should be allowed to follow our own destinies, and it got me thinking. Maybe if I _talked_ to you-"

"I'd be able to help." Raven finished. "But I can't do anything. This isn't my country, my kingdom. I'm a guest here. A ruling monarch doesn't go meddling in another kingdom's affairs unless specifically asked to." Ashlynn reached out to take her hands.

"I'm asking, on behalf of the students who don't want to follow their destinies, or are even thinking about it. I'm not the only royal who's doubting her story. There's a bunch of us- Darling and Hopper and Calista and Briar-"

 _"Briar Beauty?"_ Raven's eyebrows shot up. "Forgive me, Ashlynn, if I find that one a _little_ hard to believe." From what Raven could tell, Briar was as excited about her destiny as Apple was.

"Briar doesn't want to sleep for a hundred years, Raven. She'd adamant about it; she doesn't want to lose everyone she loves, and she knows if she follows through and signs, that's what'll happen. She's also got... massive pressure from her mother to follow, but she doesn't know how to tell her no. She's my roommate. It's all she can talk about when we're alone- how her mother's making it massively important that she follow her destiny. That she doesn't care what Briar wants, and never has."

Raven listened to the other girl; it was quickly becoming apparent that the rumblings in regards to Legacy Day were getting louder, more consistent. And not just from a few students forced to be evil- but from students who were guaranteed their happily-ever-afters. But one thing stuck out to Raven like a thorn in her side. "Why did you come to me? Why not go to Headmaster Gr- oh!" Her eyes widened as she realized. "He would never approve."

"He's the biggest advocate _for_ Legacy Day."

"But still, why me? I can't do _anything_. It's not a matter of whether I want to or not, I _can't_. That would bring about... war, and I will _not_ take my people to war unless absolutely necessary."

"I... I know, Raven." The redhead reached out, taking the young queen's hands. "I just... Cerise told me, that you might be able to give me advice. If not on the Legacy Day issue, then on... the other thing."

A brow furrowed, and then it clicked. "Oh, the relat-" She blushed, pulling her hands away to fiddle with the pendant. Ashlynn's gaze followed, and slowly, she put what Cerise had told her and the pendant together.

"You're engaged? At least, that's what Cerise said-"

"Unofficially. Mika is going to ask Daddy for my hand when we're ready." A hint of annoyance tugged at her brain. "How-"

"Please don't be mad at Cerise. I begged her to tell me. No one else knows what it's like to hide your relationship from the rest of the world except for you and-"

"I just wish she had given me a little warning, that's all." Raven murmured, biting the inside of her cheek in annoyance. Ashlynn studied her; the girl was young, about seventeen or so. She was exceedingly young to be ruling a country- perhaps far _too_ young. It was evident, the weight of the world rested upon her small, slender shoulders. Her violet, almond-shaped eyes seemed to reflect the very depths of her soul, and Ashlynn began to wonder how a young woman such as Raven had ended up with such a huge responsibility.

"How did you end up ruling... um..."

"Marberly?" Raven finished.

"Yes. Did your parents-"

"My father stepped down last year. My mother was taken away when I was six. If I didn't take the throne, Marberly would have fallen into chaos; she has only ever been a monarchy. She knows nothing else. And I would not do that to my people."

"It's an awful lot of responsibility, isn't it?" Raven's violet eyes met hers, and the queen nodded. "Do you have anyone to help you?"

"Daddy may have stepped down, but he's still there; I can turn to him when I need to. And Mira is my head adviser- she's been my best friend since boarding school. She's the daughter of my father's adviser. I would trust her with my life. I have a small handful of advisers- men and women I trust more than anything."

"Men _and_ women?"

Raven nodded. "Marberly doesn't discriminate against sex- except with the monarchy, that's due to the Blood Wars and a three hundred year grudge against the male line. But that's neither here nor there." Ashlynn nodded, making a mental note to study up on Marberly's monarchy when she got a chance. Raven sighed, sliding her hands between her knees in an effort to still her restless limbs. She was used to doing things, not sitting and talking for undisclosed periods of time, unless she was in court. Blame the pressures of ruling- always having to get things done, and never having enough time to just sit and relax. After several minutes, she turned to the princess. "You want to go down to Hocus Latte and get a cup of coffee?" Ashlynn started, surprised. "I don't know about you, but I'm dying for caffeine. And while the castleteria tries, nothing beats an actual cappuccino."

A moment passed before Ashlynn nodded. "But, what about-"

"I think you can afford to miss one _Cooking Class-ic_ , and all I have after lunch today is _Muse-ic_. Today's my lighter day. One day won't kill us."

She stood, holding out an arm. Ashlynn glanced at it, thinking, before finally linking her arm with Raven's. "One day."

With a laugh, the girls left the dragon stables, headed for town.


	20. Chapter 20

The laughter quieted down, and after a moment, Ashlynn spoke. "Legacy Day is the first of October. We have two weeks until we have to sign, and rehearsals start next Monday."

Raven sat back, quickly doing the math in her head. It was only mid-September. Legacy Day was on the first of October... she sighed. It was September twelfth, meaning they had four days until rehearsals for Legacy Day started.

"If I go through with the rehearsals, does that mean I have to sign? I don't want to sign, Raven. I love Hunter, and I don't-"

"But wouldn't your 'story' be playing out anyway, just in reverse?"

Ashlynn frowned. "What do you mean?"

Raven sighed, leaning forward and folding her arms on the table. They sat at a small table in a corner in Hocus Latte, getting to know each other over pastries and coffee. Ashlynn had told her more about Hunter and her fears, and Raven had confided a little in her about her relationship with Mika- not much, just enough to satisfy the girl's curiosity. Since it was a weekday, the cafe was fairly deserted, leaving the two girls to themselves. "Look, your story is _Cinderella_ , right? Poor servant girl wishes to go to the ball and is helped by her fairy godmother, but loses a shoe after fleeing and is found by the prince after she tries it on, right?" Ashlynn nodded. "And you're Cinderella's daughter, right?" Another nod. "Which means you're a princess. And Hunter is the son of the huntsman, right?"

"Right."

"Which means he's of the lower classes, isn't he?" She took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah. But-"

"And therefore, the royal has fallen in love with someone of the lower classes- a commoner, I believe. So your story is _technically_ playing out, it's just flipped. You and Hunter have reversed roles, so to speak." She sat back, crossing her legs and swinging a foot as she let Ashlynn soak up the information. Absentmindedly, she began to fiddle with the pendant around her wrist, feeling the cool metal of the bracelet her mother had given her slide down her arm. Ashlynn watched her, noticing how the young queen seemed to become completely lost in thought.

"Raven?"

The teenager turned back to her, violet gaze quickly meeting Ashlynn's. "Yes?"

"Hunter's in _Hero Training_. He's told me a little about Professor Mikalos- what the professor's willing to divulge. Is it true he was _r_ _eally_ a knight?"

The young queen thought a moment, before leaning close. "Promise you won't tell a soul?"

"You're keeping my secret; it's only fair that I keep yours." Raven studied the girl quickly before holding out a hand. They shook on it before Raven continued.

"He's not a knight. He's a prince." Ashlynn's eyes widened.

"A prince?"

She nodded. "Of Palmarneae; it's one of Marberly's neighbors and her closest ally. His parents have been wanting a marriage between us since I was born."

"But what is he doing here? Shouldn't he be ruling a kingdom or... or learning how to rule?"

"Mika's the second-born son; he's the youngest of the Palmarneae royals. His older brother is the Crown Prince. Mika won't inherit the throne unless something happens to his brother before he has an heir."

"And he's in love with you?"

"He's been in love with me since he was five-years-old. There's a five year difference between us."

"But... that would only make him..." Ashlynn quickly did the math in her head. "Twenty-two. He's so young-"

"He's the youngest professor at Ever After High." Raven replied. "And we're engaged. Though in the eyes of the Goddess, we're already married."

Ashlynn's brow furrowed, and Raven quickly filled her in on the whole affair, from her arrival at the school to the discovery that, by the Goddess's standards, they were already husband and wife. She told of the unbreakable vow they shared and their plan to have him ask her father for her hand when they were ready. Once finished, Ashlynn sat back, stunned. "So... so you're... you're a witch, right?" Raven nodded. "And... the.. Goddess has decided that you're already married, but you need to ask for your father's permission first?"

"Pagan marriages aren't recognized in Marberly, which is what this is. And because I'm the reigning monarch-"

"Wait, what's a 'pagan' marriage?"

"A marriage that takes place within nature, beneath the eyes of the Goddess. There's often no pomp or circumstance or white dresses or cakes with pagan marriages. More often than not, it's simply two people vowing to be together for all time, no matter what circumstances appear."

"Oh. Does... does… do the people have to have magic?"

Raven shook her head. "Mika's a _meartiol_ \- a person who can't do magic. It's just more common within Marberly because so many within my country can do magic- the lower classes can as well- little things, like have the dishes do themselves or sort the laundry, but not to the extent that-"

"That you can?" Ashlynn asked. Raven nodded. They settled in silence for several minutes, before Raven turned back to the matter at hand.

"What are you going to do? About Legacy Day?"

The princess swallowed. "I... I don't know. No one's ever refused to sign the book before. From what Headmaster Grimm told us, if we don't sign, our books will close and we'll disappear-"

"Oh, _please_. That is the biggest lie I think I've ever heard! Talk about _ridiculous_! Ashlynn," She reached over, taking the other girl's hands. "Your destiny is yours to follow, not some storybook's. Yes, you're a fairy tale character, but it's also your life that you'll be signing away, and in the end, you _have_ to acknowledge that that's simply what that book is- a collection of fairy stories for children. Nothing more. It's _just a book_. And a book _can't hurt you_."

The young princess let the queen's words sink in, before she opened her mouth, but she never got to reply as someone else cut in.

"So how do we keep from signing?"


	21. Chapter 21

The two turned, to find one Briar Beauty standing by the table, hands on her hips, sunglasses atop her head. She glanced at Ashlynn before turning to Raven, who sat up straighter, uncrossing her legs and crossing her ankles. "You're Raven, right? The queen of that southern country? The one rooming with Apple."

Raven's lips pursed in annoyance at the mention of her roommate, and she nodded. "You must be Briar."

The other girl gave a small, mock curtsy. "At your service." She then glanced between the girls. "Mind if I join?"

A look passed between the two, before they scooted over. Briar grabbed a chair from a nearby table, pulling it over and taking a seat. Raven found herself studying the girl, unsure if she could really trust her. All she knew was that Briar was the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, that she loved to party, had a habit of sleeping through her classes, and, according to Ashlynn, didn't _want_ to sign the book and sleep for a hundred years. And she couldn't help but ask.

"Why are _you_ so concerned with signing the book? From what I can tell, you seem pretty happy about your 'destiny.'"

Something sparked in Briar's eyes. "Not all of us have been dreaming of our destiny since we were children like Apple has, Your Majesty. Some of us have been dreading it from the moment we first learned what destiny was."

Raven cocked her head, but didn't say anything. Instead, it was Ashlynn that spoke up. "The only one that seems to be truly excited about Legacy Day is Apple- well, and Daring, but everyone knows he's just making a show of it for her sake. To be honest, not even Daring is excited about Legacy Day. He's dreading it most of all."

"Why?" Her brow furrowed; she'd met Daring once- gone up against him in _Hero Training_ , when Mika decided it was a good idea to put the only girl in the class against perhaps the most arrogant prince in Ever After. Safe to say, she's whipped his Charming ass in a matter of minutes, and then gone on to best not only his brother, but Sparrow Hood, Hunter Huntsman and Hopper Croakington as well, all twenty minutes before class ended. She'd then tossed her sword to Mika and stalked off to _Muse-ic_ , with a look that clearly screamed, _I enjoy the sparring more than the actual defeat, and yet you know that any guy besides you that you put me against is going to lose five minutes in, so why do it?_ Safe to say, Mika had learned his lesson, taking Raven as his partner in demonstration every class since, if only to spare Raven's pride at having to go up against the 'insufferable buffoons that pass as princes at this school" according to her.

"Because his destiny is to be Prince Charming. His destiny is to find Apple after she eats the fruit and break the curse by kissing her. He doesn't want to be tied down to _Apple_ _f_ or the rest of his life."

"Who in their right mind would?" Briar asked, removing her sunglasses and setting them on the table before getting up. "She's a bitch with a capital 'B.'" The two watched her hurry to the counter and order, before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"I thought Briar was Apple's best friend. And yet, she's saying things against her?" Raven said, even as Briar returned minutes later, a latte and a plate of pastries in her hands- of which she set on the table to share with the other two girls. Raven nodded silently to her in thanks, before grabbing a cinnamon roll and cutting into it with her knife and fork.

"Because she's losing her best friend appeal." Briar replied, sitting back down. "Every other word that comes out of her moth involves destiny and Legacy Day and how it's horrible that her rival never showed up, so she has no idea how she's going to get her happily ever after if she has no rival." Mid-bite, Raven glanced at Ashlynn, who was sucking frosting from her cupcake off her finger. "She's even talked about trying to turn you evil so she can complete her destiny-"

 _"Yeah, right."_ Raven snorted. "She tries that, and she'll have not just Marberly, but the rest of the Southern Kingdoms coming after her sorry Snow White butt. I may rule Marberly, but the six countries that surround her are my strongest allies. That little brat tries anything, and the other kingdoms won't hesitate to go after her, even if it means going to all-out war. We protect each other, because we have no one else to rely on." Briar glanced at Ashlynn who shrugged. "I have no destiny, as I've _repeatedly_ told people here. Destiny is simply a word in my homeland; and your stories, are nothing more than that- _stories_. They're something we read to our children before we put them to bed."

"You don't believe in destiny where you come from?" Briar asked softly, stopping Raven mid-cut. The queen's violet eyes met her gaze, and after a moment, she finished cutting through her cinnamon roll.

"No, we don't. Because unlike your pathetic excuse for countries, Marberly and her neighbors live in the real world. There are no poisoned apples or wicked stepmothers or cursed sleeps."

"It sounds... lovely." Briar whispered, a faraway look in her eyes, as Raven took another bite of her roll. She shook her head. "I'm not just a party girl, and I _resent_ that that's all anyone thinks I am. I only pretend to not care about Legacy Day when in truth, I'm absolutely terrified. I don't _want_ to sign; I don't _want_ to follow my mom's destiny. I want my own. But Mom... she's been telling me for years that it's my destiny to become the next ' _Sleeping Beauty_ ', that I have to sign the book, that I have _no choice_ -" Tears began to well into the princess's eyes, and after a moment, Raven set her knife and fork down and reached over, taking her hand. It was clear that this was something that the girl had thought long and hard about, and wanted no part of. She tilted her head, meeting Briar's tear-filled gaze.

"You _have_ a choice, Briar. _Everyone_ has a _choice_."


	22. Chapter 22

The three girls eventually made their way back to the school, to-go cups in their hands and a box or pastries in Ashlynn's arms. Raven was discovering that there was more to Briar than the shallow, party-obsessed princess everything thought she was. In fact, the future _Sleeping Beauty_ had quite the personality, quite the wit, quite the head on her shoulders-

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Ashlynn furrowed a brow, but Briar repeated what she'd said earlier, as she unlocked the door to her and Ashlynn's dorm, allowing Raven to enter behind Ashlynn, before following and shutting the door behind her. "How do we stop Legacy Day from happening?"

Raven bit her lower lip. Realistically, there was no way to _stop_ Legacy Day from happening- short of a major disaster befalling the school. But if they could delay it...

"I don't know. Has something like this ever happened before?" She asked, taking a seat on Briar's bed. Ashlynn joined her, kicking off her heels and pulling her legs beneath her. Briar curled up against the pillows, holding her cup to her lips. Both girls shook their heads. "Never?"

"No one's ever refused to sign the Storybook of Legends." Ashlynn said, plucking a raspberry pastry from the box and taking a bite. Raven turned back to Briar, and with a sigh, kicked off her black flats. She then stood, resorting to pacing back and forth in the space between the girls' beds, rolling a small ball of amethyst flame between her hands nervously. The roommates watched her, saw how she was struggling to think of something.

 _If only Mira were here... she could give me the proper advice…_ "That's it!" Raven turned back to the girls, grabbing her clutch and pulling out her phone. Both girls shared a glance before Briar asked,

"What's it, Raven?"

But the queen waved her away, quickly pulling up the video chat on her phone and waiting for her best friend to pick up.

"Who are you-" Ashlynn started, but the sight of Mira on the other end of the line brought a soft squeal from the young monarch.

"Mira! Finally, you pick up!"

"Sorry about that, Raven. Your father was asking for my input on something; I couldn't get away until now."

Raven's brow furrowed. "What something?"

But the adviser waved it away, sitting back against the headboard of her bed and crossing her legs beneath her. She adjusted the angle of her laptop, and rested her head back against the smooth oak. "You called for a reason, Raven. Usually when you want to chat, you either text or pull up your laptop. You're not in your dorm, are you?" Raven shook her head. _"What trouble have you gotten into now?"_

"Why do you assume I've gotten into trouble?" Raven asked, mock hurt.

"Because the _last time_ you called this out of the blue without giving me a heads up, it was when you and your father went to visit Vispen; you called the Crown Prince a pig and then promptly turned him _into one_ in front of the _entire_ court-"

"I was _thirteen,_ and he tried to _grope_ me in front of the entire court! _I was justified!_ "

_"You called me in tears and asked me if my father could come get you!"_

Raven waved it away. "That's not why I'm calling. I have a... problem and I need your opinion." Mira raised an eyebrow, as the queen took a seat on the bed, and the other two girls came into view. "Mira, this is Ashlynn and Briar. Briar, Ashlynn, this is Mira. She's my best friend... as well as my most trusted adviser. If I ever need help solving a problem, I turn to her." The girls both waved, and after a moment, Mira slowly waved back.

"Raven, what's going on?"

"See, there's this Legacy Day coming up-"

 _"Legacy Day?"_ Mira raised an eyebrow.

"I know, it sounds just as stupid to you as it does to me. Anyway, every year on Legacy Day, the students of Ever After High have to sign this... what is it called again?" She turned to Ashlynn, who rolled her eyes briefly, thinking.

"Storybook of Legends."

"Right. Anyway, they have to sign this Storybook of Legends, otherwise their stories will 'close' and they'll _supposedly_ 'disappear'. It's apparently supposed to be very dramatic and horrifying-"

"Raven, as much as I love you, you're getting off topic. Back to the point."

"Right. The point is, some of the students don't _want_ to sign the book this year, but no one's ever _not_ signed it. And short of some major disaster befalling the school on Legacy Day, no one can stop it."

"Why do they have to sign again?" Mira asked, getting lost in Raven's previous tangent.

"We have to sign in order to keep the stories going, Madame Adviser." Ashlynn replied, coming into the frame. Mira raised an eyebrow. _Madame Adviser? Seriously?_

" _Seriously_? 'Madame Adviser?' _I'm_ not even allowed to call her that, and I'm the _queen_."

" _Nobody_ is calling me _anything_ other than Mira." The girl in question replied, trying to suppress a smirk at the fact that Raven had simply said what she'd had been thinking. The running joke at court was that Raven and Mira were more like twins than best friends, they were so good at reading each others' thoughts. Ashlynn shrugged, flushing slightly. "Raven, you're getting off topic again."

"Right. Sorry." Mira rolled her eyes; she was used to the young queen's bouts of rambling. In all honesty, it was quite funny- how her mouth never seemed to catch up with her brain or the other way around. "Legacy Day is on the first of October. That's two weeks away. Rehearsals start next Monday-"

"And you're trying to figure out if there's any way to stop it." Mira finished with a nod. _Now_ she saw the problem. "Is there any way you could get to the book _before_ the ceremony?"

Raven turned to Briar and Ashlynn. "As far as we know, Headmaster Grimm keeps it locked up somewhere in his office." Briar replied. "Could we _really_ do that? _Steal_ the Storybook of Legends?"

"Our destinies and our lives depend on it-" Ashlynn stopped, a thought snagging in her brain. "But what would we do with it once we had it? Destroy it?"

Briar shook her head at her roommate's question. "No. We'd have to get it out of Ever After, to a place where there's no magic..." She turned to Raven, grabbing the young queen's arm. "We could give it to you! Raven, you could take it!"

"I'm sorry? _What_?" Raven glanced at Mira as the adviser spoke, before turning back to Briar, brow knit in confusion.

"You said it yourself, Raven! In your homeland, our stories are nothing more than that- _stories_. Something you read to your children before putting them to bed! You could take it back with you over fall break! And fall break is two weeks after Legacy Day- and you'd probably be going home before then anyway. It'd be perfect."

Raven glanced at Mira, who shrugged. "It _woul_ _d_ solve the issue, Raven."

The queen sighed, crossing her legs and propping her head in her hand. "I know. But the questions still stand- how would we get the book out of Grimm's office, and how would I get it back to Marberly?"


	23. Chapter 23

She knocked softly on the door before stepping back to wait, pulling the hood of her cloak closer. If she were caught now, Goddess only knew what would happen-

The door opened, and after a moment, she slipped into the room, shutting it softly behind her. "Hello."

"Hello yourself." He whispered, meeting her gaze. She reached up, wrapping an arm around his neck, her lips meeting his. He pulled her close, slipping an arm beneath her cloak and around her waist.

"I've missed you." She breathed as they slowly broke apart.

"It's only been a few days-" He chuckled softly.

"I know. But I've still missed you."

"You were in _Hero Training_ -" She curled into his chest, being the perfect height to fit just beneath his chin.

"Taking _Hero Training_ as your student isn't the same as being here with you now." She replied, her voice muffled as she felt his arms wrap around her. He sighed deeply, kissing the top of her head as they swayed gently back and forth.

"I know, Nevermore. It feels like there's something distinctly lacking when we have to play by the rules." She looked up at him, and he gently pushed the hood of her cloak off her head, reaching up to take her face in his hands. "But you're here now, and we have all night and into the weekend." A soft nod, before another kiss. He gently undid the button that hooked her cloak closed; it dropped to the floor, laying in a puddle of material by the door. Without a word, he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She rose onto her toes, deepening the kiss as they slowly walked back towards the bed. Never breaking the kiss, he reached down, scooping her into his arms.

"Mhm... Mika!" He kissed her to quiet her, afraid her screech would wake one of the other professors in the rooms next to his, completely forgetting that the soundproofing spell Raven had cast a couple weeks ago was still in affect, and would be until she removed it. He set her down gently on the bed before joining her. She reached up, caressing his cheek, never breaking the kiss, as his hands found purchase at her hips. She slid a hand down his chest, relishing the feel of being there with him- for it was only around eight in the evening; dinner had finished an hour earlier, and many students had gone out to enjoy the evening- either attending parties or going to the movies- while the professors had retired to the teaching lounge or their own rooms, to grade papers or relax for the weekend ahead. Mika had been one of them. He had never been one to party, being the youngest of Palmarneae's royal children, he'd often spent his nights in with his family, enjoying games or movies or time with his siblings, so he was used to not being around large crowds unless necessary.

He grabbed her hand, stopping her when she got to the belt of his slacks. Breaking the kiss, he met her gaze, shaking his head gently. "No, Nevermore."

She met his gaze, her beautiful violet eyes tinged in desire. "Mika... I want you."

"I want you too, Nevermore. But not now, not here, not like this." He pressed his forehead to hers, meeting her gaze. "I love you, Nevermore, and I want to make sure when we do finally make love, it'll be memorable-"

"It will be, because it'll be between us." She replied, leaning up to kiss him again, which he allowed for a couple moments, before finally pulling away. "We're married, Mika-"

"In a pagan marriage that no one in Marberly will recognize, let alone Palmarneae. No, Nevermore. I love you, but not yet. Not until I ask your father for your hand." She pouted, and to appease her, he kissed her soundly, cradling her face in his hands. Hands settled at his waist, she quickly pinched his side- similar to what she'd do when they were children and he did something to her she didn't approve of. _"What was that for?"_ He hissed, pulling away to glare at her. She glared right back, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"You said we have to wait until after you've asked Daddy for my hand-"

He sighed, recognizing that she would remember that, despite the look in her eyes that told him otherwise. He brought her hand up, pressing a kiss to the space where her wrist and hand met. "Just because we won't be making love doesn't mean we can't still have fun." She watched him. "We just can't get ahead of ourselves, Nevermore." He moved to kiss her again, but she stopped him, reaching up a hand to block his mouth from hers.

"Fine. Just as long as," She let her gaze slide down his chest, taking in the pale blue shirt, the black slacks and then her own white blouse and dark green skirt. "we get rid of these." He rolled his eyes, kissing the tip of her nose before sitting up. She watched his fingers quickly unbutton his shirt, before reaching up and splaying her hands over the skin of his chest. She gently pushed the shirt off his shoulders, sitting up to kiss him as her own hands worked on the buttons of her blouse. He gently tugged it off her small shoulders, letting it drop to the floor by the bed, before moving to kiss the smooth skin of her shoulders. He quickly helped her out of her skirt, and she his slacks, before pulling him closer.

His arms slid around her waist, one hand tugging gently at her hip, as her hands slid up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Never breaking the kiss, he reached up, expertly pulling the bobby pins from her black locks; they tumbled down her back in a waterfall of black rain turned into spun silk- the scent of blackberries hit his nose and he 'hmmed' softly in contentment.

"What?" She pulled away, meeting his gaze, smiling softly at the desire burning in his blue eyes, a desire that matched her own, a desire they agreed not to act on until the proper time, until both were ready, until Mika had asked her father for her hand in marriage.

"Nothing. I'm just realizing how much I've missed having you in my arms." She smiled softly at his reply, kissing him sweetly before allowing him to work on her neck. His kisses moved lower, to the soft swells of her bra-clad breasts and down her stomach-

"Mika?"

"Hmm?" He brushed a soft kiss to her navel, before proceeding to kiss along her waist.

"You remember how Ashlynn Ella asked to talk to me on Wednesday?"

"Mhmm. What did that pampered, nature-loving little princess want anyway?" She rolled her eyes; 'pampered little princess' was Mika's usual response when it came to any of the students at Ever After High besides her. Her love was nothing if not unimpressed by the wealth of many of the students of Ever After High; being from Palmarneae, the royal family had lived well, not necessarily in absolute luxury like the students of Ever After High- for the Seven Kingdoms, while each wealthy in their own right, valued the health and care of their people versus the wealth and lifestyles of their royal families- and both Mika and Raven had grown up in modest means. Well, modest for royalty. Their families palaces were small, secluded, ancient and yet modern. There were no extra palaces for them to go in the winter months or summer months; they lived at their permanent residences all year round, save for the occasional trip to the coast, when the two families shared a cottage by the sea- a cottage that had been built not long after the Marberly line was founded, a cottage that had been left untouched by the Blood Wars of centuries past.

The king and queen of Palmarneae believed that what was good for their people was good for them and their children; the king had been a general before taking the throne, and believed in living as the people lived. Mika and his siblings had grown up simply- instead of big feather beds, they'd slept on cots, took baths in a tin tub, did work in the gardens and helped the servants in the kitchens. Though they had a few luxuries- nice clothes for state visits, a few jewels and, the thing Mika cherished as much as Raven, a stable with the finest of Palmarneaeian stallions- they would still be considered fairly poor when up against Ever After's standards. Mika and his brother had learned to fight from their father; his three older sisters had learned diplomacy from their mother. The Palmarneae royals lived simply, and it was something Mika planned on instilling in his children, when he and Raven finally reached that point.

"You know how Cerise doesn't want to sign the Storybook of Legends?"

"Mhmm." He returned to her neck, sucking gently on the pulse point; her eyes rolled back and she gasped, digging her nails into his hips with a soft gasp.

"Well, turns out Ashlynn doesn't want to sign either. And neither does Briar Beauty."

Mika pulled away, gently brushing his thumb against the bruise forming on her neck. "You're going to need to wear a scarf for the next couple of days, Nevermore. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly, and she reached up, cradling his head in her hands.

"You are _anything_ but sorry, Mikalos Artegis." A blush colored the soft tan of his cheeks; he hated being addressed by his middle name, but allowed Raven to because she was the woman he loved, the woman he would one day marry. She kissed him softly, before guiding his head down to her breasts. "Not so high up next time, my love." She gasped softly as his teeth gently found the bud of her breast through the material of her bra and began to tease it. "Anyway, Ashlynn and I went out for coffee after lunch-"

"Is that why you weren't in _Muse-ic_?" He asked, lifting his head when she tugged on his hair. "Professor Piper said something about you missing class; that it was unusual since that's one class you never miss." She nodded, before he moved to her other breast.

"We went down to Hocus Latte for coffee, and Briar Beauty joined us. Turns out the party princess doesn't want to sleep for a hundred years, but she's being pressured by her mother to sign- _Ow! Mika, not so hard!_ "

He pulled away, horrified that he'd hurt her. He hadn't meant to bite down like he had, and quickly kissed the spot before brushing a soft kiss to her lips. "I got a little... overzealous." A blush colored his cheeks and she sighed.

"I could tell." He reached up, catching the hand that gently stroked his cheek, pressing a kiss to her palm before returning his lips to hers.

"I'll be more careful, I promise." She raised an eyebrow, but allowed him to return to his ministrations of her body, tangling her fingers in his hair. Letting out a contented sigh as he slid his hands down her sides, she thought back to where she left off.

"Briar's facing major pressure from her mother to continue the legacy, when she really doesn't want-"

"That I can believe." Mika muttered against her ribs. He realized that for all her womanly curves, Raven was far too thin. He could kiss at least six of her ribs, and actually feel the space between them, and it worried him. He made a mental note to talk to her about putting on at least a little weight- not a lot, but enough that when they next ended up in bed like this, he wouldn't be able to play Connect-the-Dots with her rib cage. She lifted her head to look at him and he met her gaze. "I met Briar's mother at last year's Alumni Week, before Legacy Day. Aurore Beauty makes Snow White look like a kitten, and that's saying something."

"I thought Briar's mother was-"

"Briar Rose? No, that's Briar herself. Her mother is Aurore, and the one who started the Sleeping Beauty lineage was a princess named Talia, apparently. At least, that's what I've been told. All these stories originate from older legends." Raven nodded as he returned to kissing his way down her body, moving to kiss the creamy skin of her thighs.

"Anyway, Briar, Ashlynn and I are trying to think of a way to stop Legacy Day-"

"You can't stop it, Raven. Headmaster Grimm won't allow it to be stopped." Mika replied, brushing a kiss to the curls between her legs.

"Not stop," She dug her nails into his hair, her eyes rolling back and a gasp escaping her throat at what he was doing, losing her train of thought. _"Mmm... Mika…"_ Her hips rose slightly, and she felt her toes curl at the sensations rolling through her body. _"We agreed..."_

"And we're not, Nevermore. I told you, we can still have fun-"

"You're... _distracting me_..." She gasped as he gently slid a finger into her most private area. Her eyes closed and she turned her head, burying her face in the pillow with a whimper. “ _Mika..."_

He teased her for a few minutes more before pulling away and returning to kissing her sweaty skin. "You were saying?"

It took a few minutes, before she was able to penetrate the fog that had filled her mind, and she slowly turned her head back to face him. Taking a deep breath, she reached down, tangling her fingers in his hair once more. "Briar, Ashlynn and I decided on a plan to delay Legacy Day."

"And that is?" He asked, nipping gently at the soft flesh of her hip. She sighed, letting her brain go back over their plan once before replying.

"We're going to steal the Storybook of Legends."


	24. Chapter 24

Mika's head snapped up, his ravishing of her body forgotten. "I'm... I'm sorry... what did you just say?"

"Ashlynn, Briar and I are going to steal the Storybook of Legends before Legacy Day."

She watched as Mika backed away from her, climbing off the bed and quickly pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms. He was silent for a moment, before turning back to her as she sat up. "I... let me get this straight, Raven... you're going to... to _steal_ the Storybook of Legends?" She nodded. "And do _what_ with it?"

The young queen sighed, scooting to the edge of the bed and grabbing the pajama top before Mika could reach it, pulling it on. It hung open on her small frame, falling just to mid-thigh on her. "Get it out of Ever After. I'm going to take it back to Marberly with me during fall break."

_"Why?"_

_"So no one can sign! So everyone can be free to choose what they want with their lives instead of following in their parents footsteps!_ Mika, you don't listen to these girls! They don't want to sign away their lives! They're terrified!"

"So you... you've just... just _decided_ to insert yourself into this issue without asking permission?" He tried his hardest to keep his temper in check, but it was difficult, when she didn't see the danger she'd put herself into. " _You can't do that, Ravenna! It's dangerous! Not just for the other students, but for you as well!_ Did you give _any_ thought to what will happen if you get caught? Not to the girls, but to _you? To your kingdom?_ "

"Marberly isn't affected by this, Mikalos, and I _resent_ you bringing my kingdom into this-"

"Marberly _is_ affected by this, Ravenna! Because by putting yourself into this, you're putting all of Marberly into it as well! You inserting yourself into this situation is not only screaming for war, you're bending down and _giving_ Ever After a reason to invade Marberly!"

_"It isn't!"_

_"God, Ravenna, use your head! You're smarter than this!"_ He cried, going to her and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Don't you see what you've done, by getting involved? Don't you see the _danger_ you're putting yourself into, for a... a bunch of… _students_ who aren't even your subjects? If this were Marberly, it'd be different, but _it's not_. It's Ever After, and Ever After doesn't play by the same rules the other kingdoms do. They play dirty, they cheat and they lie and they steal and they don't care who they do it to as long as they get what they want. They hide behind facades, pretending everything is beautiful and good when _it's not."_ His voice softened, and he reached up, cradling her cheek. "They aren't like us, Raven. They don't live in the real world. They're fairy tales."

She met his gaze, hurt. Yes, they'd argued as children, but never something of this magnitude. And he'd never grabbed her like that before. She wasn't too prideful to admit that it scared her just a little. "Mika," She reached up, taking his face in her hands. "I... I can't just sit by and-"

 _"Yes, you can."_ He ground out, pulling away and out an exasperated groan. He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her until she was flush against him. She pulled back, rising on her toes to meet his gaze. "This isn't your fight, Raven. I understand, that you see an injustice, and as a monarch, it's your duty to fix it, but _not this._ This isn't your fight, our fight. We aren't from here. We have no connection to Ever After other than this school, and once the year is up, I'll take you back to Marberly and ask your father for your hand. But until then, Raven, promise me."

She met his gaze. "Mikalos-"

"Ravenna, _promise me_." He shook her firmly, never breaking eye contact. _"Promise me_ that you _won't get involved_."

She bit her lip. "I... I _can't_ , Mika. I can't promise that, and I _won't_."

" _Ravenna._ " His growl was soft, tinged with anger. He walked her back to the bed, pushing her onto the mattress and climbing up so he was straddling her.

"You can't stop me, Mikalos! I'm a grown woman! I can do what I wish, and I don't need you or any other man telling me no!" She struggled against him, but he was bigger than her, sturdier. With a little effort, he grabbed her wrists, holding them down on either side of her head.

" _Listen to me, Ravenna_. You've put not only yourself but me into a really bad position by getting involved. Because now _I_ know, and I'm a professor! And as a professor, I'm not supposed to let this slide, simply because the woman the school is hosting for the year is my girlfriend! It's my duty to-"

 _"Screw your duty, Mikalos!"_ She cried, continuing to struggle against him to no luck. "If you care _at all_ for your students, you'll turn a blind eye to what I'm doing! _Please!_ "

He met her gaze, his blue eyes tinged with sadness. "You know I can't, Raven." She deflated, turning from him. "Not if I wish to keep my job."

"Since when have you cared about your job?" Her words were tinged in hurt, and he sighed, moving to lie beside her.

"It's not that easy, Raven."

She turned to face him. "You've kept Cerise's secret. Why can't you keep this one?"

He reached over, sliding a hand over her hip and pulling her close, until she was curled into his chest. "Because this one affects the lives of everyone at Ever After High. Raven, don't you see? Stealing the Storybook of Legends would be like you walking away from the monarchy- it'd throw Ever After into chaos, just as it would Marberly if you refused the throne. These people know nothing else." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "My beautiful, brilliant wife, you have such a beautiful heart, such a beautiful soul. Never lose that." A sigh escaped his lips as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. "I love you so much; I couldn't bear it if you got hurt in all this."

She was tracing patterns on his chest, her temper, like his, quelled at the feel of being in his arms. "I can't sit by, Mika. I'd never forgive myself if I did."

He sighed, tightening his hold on her. "I know, Nevermore." He brushed another kiss to her head. "I just wish it were as simple as you seem to think it is."

They lay in silence for several minutes, before finally, Raven looked up at him. "Mika?" He pulled away slightly, meeting her gaze. "Did we just have our first fight?"

He thought back to the heated yelling, the arguing, the raised voices of minutes ago. A soft chuckle escaped him as he tilted her chin up, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. "I think we did."


	25. Chapter 25

Monday dawned bright and early.

An announcement had been made Friday before classes got out- morning classes would be canceled on Monday for the start of Legacy Day rehearsals. All students participating in Legacy Day were to meet in the Grimmnasium- meaning the majority of Raven's classmates, the Third Years, the Juniors. This meant that the majority of the student body _no_ _t_ participating in Legacy Day rehearsal was left to their own devices.

Raven slipped into the castleteria that morning around six; Cerise, Cedar and Aada were stuck in rehearsal, leaving Raven on her own. While the castleteria had a few students in it, many of the lower classes or upper class had chosen to sleep in or go into town. After getting her usual, she headed for the table she often shared with the girls, only to find Mika sitting at it, a cup of coffee and an omelet before him, a book open as well. She straightened her back, making her way towards him, her heels clicking lightly against the floor. "Mind if I sit?"

He drew his blue gaze from the page he was on, meeting hers. That simple gaze spoke volumes, and she returned it, lifting her chin, as he marked his page, set the book aside and stood, pulling the chair across from his out for her. "I'd be honored, Your Majesty." He replied, as she took a seat and allowed him to push the chair in. "You look ravishing this morning, Nevermore." He whispered, and she met his gaze, smiling softly.

"Thank you, my husband." He lifted her hand, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles, his gaze shooting to the doors of the castleteria, and after a moment, Raven turned to follow his gaze, only to find Headmaster Grimm making his way towards the table. "Thank you, Professor."

Mika nodded, moving to return to his own seat when Grimm stopped him. "Professor Mikalos!"

Instantly, the prince straightened, turning to face the older man. "Headmaster. What do I owe this pleasure?" Grimm opened his mouth, but caught sight of Raven seated at the table, and something flashed across his face. "I was simply offering Her Majesty some company. I felt it only fitting for her to have a companion for breakfast this morning, since her usual companions- if I remember correctly, Misses Hood, Charming, Wood and Milchen- are stuck in Legacy Day rehearsal."

Grimm nodded, glancing at Raven, who simply smiled softly at him and reached for her mug, the simple red, high-necked, sleeveless, knee-length dress she wore hiding the last remnants of the mark Mika had left on her skin the Friday before. Her long black hair was pulled back in a simple chignon, and the black heels she wore perfectly complimented her look. She was elegant and regal, and met Headmaster Grimm's gaze with an air of formality. "I hope that's all right, Headmaster. I've gotten so used to having a companion at breakfast, that I fear I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I had to spend the morning alone." She gave him her best look of innocence, and after a moment, the man nodded.

"Perfectly all right, Your Majesty. It's just... uncommon for students to fraternize with the faculty, is all."

Raven smiled. "You'll find, Headmaster, that I find conversation with the faculty much more..." She glanced at Mika, thinking of the right word. " _Stimulating_ than that of other students. Adults hold my attention better than people my own age. But then again, I have had to grow up quickly, and I spent much of my childhood around adults rather than my own peers." She crossed her ankles, folding her hands in her lap.

Grimm nodded in acceptance of her answer, before turning to his professor. "If you would like, the rest of the faculty will be helping with the rehearsals-"

Mika held up a hand. "If you don't mind, Headmaster, I'd rather sit this one out. I'm not exactly one for social functions, even if it is just a rehearsal." The headmaster nodded. He'd noticed that about his young _Hero Training_ professor; the young knight preferred to keep to himself, he was quiet and uneasy in regards to social gatherings, even going so far as to preferring to have lunch down by the track instead of in the faculty lounge. Grimm attributed it to the man's young age- at twenty-two, he was certainly the youngest professor Ever After High had hired. In time, he would certainly grow out of it.

"Of course, Professor. But if you're at all interested, you're welcome to join us in the Grimmnasium." He nodded to Mika, before turning to Raven and bowing. "Your Majesty." And then, just like that, he was gone, bustling out of the castleteria for the Grimmnasium, leaving Mika and Raven alone. Once he was gone, Mika relaxed and Raven released the breath she'd been holding. The pair shared a glance, before bursting into laughter as he took a seat across from her.

"That man makes me more nervous than the Duke of Handoreli." Raven said, uncrossing her ankles and scooting her chair closer to the table before picking up her knife and fork.

"Headmaster Grimm could make a siren choke on her song." Mika replied, reaching for his mug and taking a sip. Raven chuckled, glancing up at him through her lashes as she swallowed her bite.

" _That_ I would pay to see."

The couple ate in silence for several minutes, before the young prince finally voiced the question that had lingered in his mind all weekend. "So what are you going to do?"

Raven stopped, fork midway to her lips. She glanced up at the man she loved, before taking the bite. Once she'd swallowed, she picked up her mug as Mika set his napkin down. She knew what he was referring too. After their argument that night, they'd come to an unspoken agreement- Mika wouldn't try to stop her in helping the girls get the book, but he also wouldn't aid them in helping either, which also meant he wouldn't tell. If Ashlynn, Briar and Raven were going to steal the Storybook of Legends and smuggle it out of Ever After, they were going to do it on their own, with no help from him. As far as Mika was concerned, he knew nothing other than a few students were displeased with their destinies and were thinking of not signing, an arrangement that suited Raven just fine.

"Headmaster Grimm is going to be preoccupied all morning with Legacy Day rehearsals." Raven replied, violet eyes watching as the man she softly referred to as her husband took a bite of his omelet. He quickly met her gaze.

"And?"

She took a sip of her coffee, screwing up her pretty features in a look that screamed, _Not enough cream and sugar,_ before setting the mug down. " _And_ that means that Mrs. Trollsworth is going to _just_ as preoccupied, since she's his secretary and goes everywhere he goes. Which means for at least the next... six hours or so, his office is going to be empty. If I can slip inside and find the book-"

"And what are you going to do? Steal it? Rehearsals have barely begun, if it goes missing now-"

"It won't go missing." She replied, leaning forward, meeting him in the middle, their voices dropping into hushed tones in the nearly empty castleteria. "I'll just look for it, and... if I find it, then I'll know where it is, so that when we actually do take the book, we won't be scurrying around in search of it."

"Case the office." Mika whispered, and Raven nodded. He sighed, reaching over to take her hand. "Promise me one thing, Ravenna." He pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, meeting her gaze.

"Anything, Mikalos."

"Promise me that you'll be careful." He reached over, brushing the pad of his thumb against the apple of her cheek. "I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." She smiled softly, catching his wrist and pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand before leaning forward.

"As your queen, I'm aghast, at such... blatant a request from a mere prince, but as your wife... you have my undying promise, Your Highness."

He smiled softly at her, watching as her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned closer. "Good."

"Now kiss me."

Neither noticed as the lunch ladies hurriedly closed the entrances to the castleteria, in a bid to give the royal couple privacy, for they had weeks ago discovered Mika's secret heritage and his and Raven's secret romance, and, like Cerise before them, had kept quiet, for the sake of not only the young queen's reputation, but the young prince's welfare, for a secret romance between a student and professor- even ones such as Mika and Raven, who had been fated, destined, for each other from the moment of their births- would bring about the darkest of scandals upon the school, and possibly plunge their countries into war with the kingdom of Ever After; something no one wanted. So they closed the doors, standing guard to allow the young royal couple this moment of uninterrupted bliss.

Mika's soft response tugged at the castleteria workers' hearts; they were proud of their young professor, having found a love long thought denied him. If only they knew the whole story, the true story...

"As you wish, my queen."


	26. Chapter 26

Raven hurried down the hall, headed for Headmaster Grimm's office. After breakfast, Mika had walked her out of the castleteria, pulling her into the shadows and kissing her soundly. He'd only released her when she'd promised to let him know that she got in and out of Grimm's office okay, and to meet him down on the track with what she'd discovered. They could discuss it in the safety of the shed later.

Now, she walked past Grimm's office, headed for the lavatory, glancing quickly behind her as she stopped by her locker, pretending to search for something. "Hi Raven." She stiffened, before turning to Nicola Wester, a Second Year in her _Muse-ic_ class standing behind her, clutching her books to her chest. The young woman was destined to one day play Wendy in _Peter Pan_ , something she was afraid of, for she feared heights and fairies, and was more at home among the natives of her small kingdom; it wasn't unusual for the young girl to lament that she would rather inherit the destiny of Princess Tiger Lily than that of her own mother. "What are you doing?"

The young queen bit her lip, before reaching into the bag that held her clothing for _Hero Training_. She forced an embarrassed smile. "That time of the month. I thought I'd placed a couple in my clutch. I forgot. It snuck up on me this month. But I always keep some in my locker, just in case. You know how it is."

Nicola nodded, watching as the young queen quickly removed a tampon from her bag, slipping it into her clutch with a snap. The younger girl nodded, something seeming to weigh on her mind. "Hey Raven?"

The young monarch quickly shut her locker, turning to the girl. "Hmm?"

"You're... lucky."

"That I get a period each month?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, before leaning back against the cold metal of the locker, holding her clutch against her chin. "I guess I am. Proves I'm not pregnant. Not that I have any way of getting pregnant, I'm not seeing anyone, no matter what the Duke of Handoreli thinks." The girl raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head.

"No, not about that. Well, yeah, kind of about that, but I meant- you're lucky you don't have a destiny. You aren't tied down to something you don't want. You're free, to do as you want. I would love to have that kind of freedom." Raven's violet eyes filled with worry for the girl, and she reached out, taking Nicola's hand.

"Everyone has a choice, Nica." She whispered, squeezing the girl's hand. The girl smiled at the soft nickname, squeezing back. A moment passed, before she shook her head, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"No we don't. But thank you for saying that. It's nice that someone at least thinks we should." Then, with one last wave at Raven, the sixteen-year-old girl hurried down the hall, headed for the library.

Raven watched her go, before moving away from the locker and hurrying into the lavatory. Seeing the tears in Nicola's eyes and hearing the heartbreak in her voice just made the young monarch even more determined to go through with what she and the girls had planned. If it was too late for Ashlynn and the others, maybe, just maybe, they could stop Nicola and her class from enduring a similar fate.

The lavatory was deserted, and after a moment, Raven took a deep breath. She couldn't just walk into the headmaster's office- well, she could, claiming that she needed to speak to him about something, feigning having forgotten about Legacy Day rehearsals starting- She shook her head. No, that wouldn't do. It would be too easy to get caught that way. She needed to slip in and out undetected.

Taking another deep breath, she shut her eyes-

When she opened them next, she stood in Headmaster Grimm's office, having teleported herself there from the lavatory. A moment of surprise filled her, before she mentally kicked herself. Of course, how could she have forgotten! She shook her head. That was neither here nor there. She didn't have much time, Grimm could come back any moment, despite rehearsals.

She turned to survey the office. Nothing unusual- a big oak desk sat in the center of the room with a couple chairs before it, back before a window that overlooked the grounds; a fireplace sat to the right, and a small door that led... somewhere. She turned to the left; a good-sized china cabinet with a glass front stood back against the wall by the window. Her gaze scanned it quickly before lighting on something that looked oddly like what the girls were looking for. Quickly glancing around to make sure no one was there, Raven hurried to the cabinet. With a quick crook of her finger, the door swung open, and Raven reached for the book, before stopping.

Something was off.

Being a witch, Raven could sense the magic in another user or an object; it wasn't necessarily that she could feel it, but there was a certain aura around the person or object that often gave it away for her. It was often followed by a soft crackling at her fingertips, like the popping of embers in a fire, and the distinctive scent of toasted marshmallows- sweet and warm all at once. The stronger the magic in the person or object, the stronger the aura, smell and crackling. But now, as she stood facing the Storybook of Legends, she felt nothing, sensed nothing, smelled _nothing_.

There wasn't a _hint_ of magic coming from the book at all.


	27. Chapter 27

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand, turning it palm up before settling her chin at the point where her wrist bent. Gaze locked on the book, she blew quickly.

Never leaving its place in the stand it resided in, the book opened, page after page turning before it stopped, open to the center. Raven's gaze studied the page, and her brow furrowed even more. Were this a real book of magic, like she'd been told by Headmaster Grimm, there would be magic almost _literally_ dripping from every page. The ink would glow beneath the touch of her own magic, and its aura would shift and settle into place once discovered. The smell would evaporate slowly, like heat rising from a loaf of fresh baked bread, leaving the crackling in her fingertips to get stronger, as her magic interacted with its.

But she felt nothing in regards to this sacred Book of Legends.

Nothing but the twisted realization that-

She tensed; footsteps could be heard making their way back to the office. She quickly glanced at the clock on the wall.

Eight-thirty.

 _Shit!_ Grimm was on his way back to his office early, for one reason or another. Perhaps he'd forgotten something that had to do with the rehearsal for the ceremony.

She turned back to the book, quickly lifting her palm and blowing again; the book closed with a soft flutter of pages. She crooked her finger again and the door of the cabinet shut tight, as though it had never been opened.

The sound of a key scraping against tumblers met her ears and she turned, searching for something, but she didn't know what. She couldn't think; her heart was in her throat, and she couldn't get her thoughts in order enough to teleport out of the office.

_Calm down, Raven. You need to calm down and relax, otherwise you'll get caught before you even have a chance to think about escaping. The book is closed, the cabinet shut, you never touched it. Now calm down. Deep breath. Think of Mika. You promised to meet him at the track after you got done here. Think of him. Think of him-_

The knob began to turn, and she could hear Grimm's voice as he spoke to Mrs. Trollsworth. "That I could space on using an actual book to simulate the Storybook-"

Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes, focusing on Mika and the track, and the promise she'd kept. The door opened just as Raven vanished, and Grimm entered with Mrs. Trollsworth in tow. He furrowed a brow, before making his way to his desk and pulling out the Manual of School Rules, none the wiser that a student had been in his office.

She landed with an ungraceful _thud!_ in the bleachers overlooking the track, and quickly climbed to her feet, dusting herself off. Her gaze scanned for Mika, and once spotting him working on defense techniques, she hurried down the steps, being careful not to twist an ankle. Oh why in Goddess's name had she decided to wear heels today? "Mika! _Mika!_ "

She hurried across the track, and he turned as she rushed towards him, lowering the rapier he was practicing with. "Nevermore? Finally!"

"Mika, I-" She stumbled as she got closer, tripping over her own feet in a hurry to get to him. He set the rapier down and caught her as she tumbled into his arms, doing the exact thing she was trying to be careful of, and twisting an ankle in the process. "Oof!" She pushed herself up, only to wince in pain. " _Ow._ "

"You okay, Nevermore?" She looked up at him, hands resting against his biceps, and nodded, moving back to stand, only to waver. His arm wrapped around her waist and she hissed as the tender throbbing. "I'll never understand why women _insist_ on wearing high heels. They're death traps waiting to happen if you ask me." She glared at him, gently pushing away from him, only for her twisted ankle to scream in protest. "Easy, Nevermore." With the ease of a practiced fighter swinging a sword, Mika scooped her up, wrapping one arm around her waist and hooking the other under her knees until she was cradled in his embrace. Her own arms went around his neck, and she sighed, meeting his gaze. "I'll take you back to my room; it'll be easier to look at that ankle there and we won't be spotted."

He started walking back across the track, when Raven laid a hand on his chest. In a matter of seconds, she'd teleported them from the track into his room. It took a couple seconds for the young prince to get his bearings back, but once he did, he shook his head, before looking down at her. "Have I told you that I hate it when you do that without warning me?"

Setting her gently among the pillows of his bed, he hurried to the bathroom to get a washcloth and a bandage before returning and taking a seat beside her, pulling her leg into his lap and gently removing her shoe. It fell to the floor, and Mika frowned. The soft, porcelain skin around her ankle was an angry pink and slightly swollen; she hissed when he gently applied the cloth to it, and clearly, it was tender to the touch. "You certainly did a number on your ankle, Nevermore." He whispered, gently resting his fingers against the skin. She winced, flinching on instinct. "It's not a bad sprain, you just need to stay off it for a while and keep it elevated."

 _"Great."_ She sighed, resting her head back against the pillows. As he tended to her injury, she watched in silence, noting how gentle he was. Would he be this gentle with her when she told him she was pregnant with their first child? With their baby after it was born? As it grew up? For all his skills with weaponry, Mikalos was tender when it came to others; he'd helped her care for an injured kitten when they were children, holding it gently in his hands while she'd fed it with a medicine dropper. He'd been gentle with her when they'd gone out playing, despite the five year age difference, she'd been his to protect, and he took it seriously back then, never letting her out of his sight, catching her before she fell, stopping her before she got hurt, staying with her when she was sick- like when she'd gotten chicken pox- even though he himself had caught it from her a week later, he'd never left her side the entire visit. That tender, protective little boy had grown into a caring, gentle man, and Raven was proud to call him hers.

"Raven?" She lifted her head, pulled from her thoughts to meet his gaze. "What did you find out? About the book? Did you find it?"

She nodded. "I found it. It's sitting in this china cabinet not far from Headmaster Grimm's desk. It's easy to get to."

"That's good, I guess." Mika chuckled as he finished wrapping her ankle. It seemed kind of ridiculous, that the headmaster would leave such an important book out in the open. His gaze drifted to her face, and he watched her bite her lip. "Raven? What's wrong? Nevermore?"

She sighed, meeting his gaze, teeth releasing her lower lip. "You know how I can... sense the magic in another magic user or object?" He nodded, seeming to remember being told that as a child, that his young crush could sense magic in others... other nobles, villagers, objects and the like. It had fascinated him, if he were honest, and for a while, he'd followed her around like a cat stalking its prey until she'd yelled at him to leave her alone and gone running to her father.

"Yeah..."

She shrugged, watching as he tucked the end of the bandage away, before gently running his hand up her leg and back down comfortingly. "There's no magic."

"What do you mean there's 'no magic', Raven?"

She shrugged again, meeting his gaze. "Just what I said Mika, there's _no magic_. I went to touch the book, and there was nothing. I couldn't sense anything. No aura, no crackling, _nothing_. There's _nothing_ coming from that Storybook. It's just a… _book_. Just an _ordinary_ book of fairy tales. There's nothing magical about it."

He shifted to face her, tucking a leg beneath him, her ankle still in his lap. "So... let me get this straight. If there's no magic in this Storybook, then... what have the students been signing for years? Just a regular book?"

"Just a regular book."

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "So... for decades, the students of Ever After High have been signing their names in a book of fairy tales, being led to believe that by signing the book, they're bound to their fates forever, when in _reality,_ they're not bound to anything, and yet they still follow through with their stories?" He scoffed gently. "That's... pretty twisted."

Raven nodded, crossing her arms. "You're telling me." She met his gaze. "Don't you know what this means, Mika?" He furrowed a brow. "Legacy Day is in _two_ weeks. The Junior class is practicing all this pomp and circumstance and honor _crap_ just so they can sign their names in a book that has no magic whatsoever. Mika, Headmaster Grimm has been _lying_ to the students of Ever After High for… _generations_. Legacy Day... it's a _ruse,_ it's all a ruse. And that _book_ -" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "That book is fake. The _Storybook of Legends_ is _fake._ "


End file.
